Cinderella and The 4 Knights Baek Myo YunJae ver
by eL Jung
Summary: YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE. FF INI ADALAH SADURAN DARI NOVEL CINDERELLA AND THE 4 KNIGHTS KARYA BAEK MYO DALAM VERSI YUNJAE
1. Prolog

Cinderella sudah kehilangan ibunya sejak kecil dan selalu diganggu ibu tiri dan kakak-kakak tirinya. Ah, bertapa sedihnya. Seberapa keras dia menangis?

.

Tapi aku tidak menangis…

Aku tidak berpura-pura. Aku benar-benar tidak menangis.

Saat umma meninggal,

Saat mendapat umma baru yang cantik, tidak lama setelah umma meninggal,

Saat diganggu anak perempuan yang dibawa ibu tiri

Meskipun appa selalu membela mereka,

Meskipun saat bertatamasya aku tak pernah diajak, saat aku mendengar tawa di meja makan tanpa mengikutsertakan diriu,

Aku tidak pernah menangis.

Aku hanya tersenyum. Berusaha keras tersenyum.

.

.

.

**Fanfiction ini saduran dari novel karya Baek Myo, Cinderella and The 4 Knights. jalan cerita sesuai dengan apa yang ada dalam novel, hanya terdapat beberapa perubahan demi menyesuaikan dengan kondisi YunJae.**

**Jadi cerita ini bukan asli milik saya.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_._

_._

_._

_KAPAN aku bisa keluar dari rumah ini?_

Terbersit pertanyaan tersebut dalam benak Jaejoong ketika mendengar tawa dari ruang keluarga.

Tujuh belas tahun.

Menurut hukum, anak seumur ini masih harus hidup di bawah perlindugan orang dewasa.

Tapi apakah Jaejoong benar-benar enyebut mereka sebagai pelidungnya? Apakah ia benarbenar di bawah perlindungan mereka?

Orang-orang yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak di ruang keluarga itu bahkan seolah tidak sadar saat Jaejoong memasuki ruangan.

"Appa… Appa… Apakah appa mau membelikanku ini?"

Sambil bertanya dengan suara sengau, Ahra bersandar manja pada bahu ayah. Biasanya susah dekat dengan ayah tiri. Namun, Ahra seakan tidak perduli karena pada dasarnya ia memang suka sok dekat.

"semua teman sekolahku punya, hanya aku yang tidak. Aku seperti anak terlantar saja."

_Mungkin dia akan meminta tas dan sepatu yang harganya berjuta-juta won._

.

.

Hari ini Jaejoong bertemu dengan kakek aneh. Kakek itu tiba-tiba terjatuh saat menyebrang jalan, tapi tak ada yang menolongnya. Jaejoong sempat ragu untuk menolong kakek ini karena takut terlambat kerja. Namun, akhirnya ia menggendongnya dan berlari ke rumah sakit. Kata dokter, kakek tersebut hanya menderita anemia ringan.

Setelah sadar, kakek itu bukannya memberitahukan nomor telepon keluarga yang bisa dihubungi, malah terus-menerus mengintrogasi Jaejoong. Awalnya Jaejoong merasa aneh kakek tersebut bertanya terus walaupun baru pertama kali bertemu. Tapi karena kakek tersebut terlihat kesepian, akhirnya ia menjawab setiap pertanyaan kakek dengan jujur.

"apa harapanmu? Apakah ada yang kau inginkan?"

Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan kakek tersebut. "aku tak bisa mendapatkan hal yang kuinginkan. Harapanku… aku ingin keluar dari rumah. Bagiku tempat itu bukan rumah."

Jaejoong tidak mengerti kenapa I menjawab seperti itu. Mungkin sinar mata kakek itu yang hangat, dan kenyataan bahwa Jaejoong sudah lama tidak merasakan kehangatan, yang akhirnya membuatnya mengungkapkan perasaannya. Setelahh mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, raut wajah kakek tersebut berubah menjadi sedih.

"sangat menyedihkan bila tak ada tempat yang bisa kau tinggali." Kata kakek itu.

"tidak apa-apa. Meskipun tidak ada tempat tinggal, aku masih bisa bertahan hidup."

Kemudian seorang laki-laki berkulit putih datang menjemput kakek itu. Jaejoong juga meninggalkan rumah sakit. Karena kejadian itu, Jaejoong dipecat dari tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu.

Apakah aku harus mencari tempat kerja lain lagi? Pikir Jaejoong.

Saat menuju kamar, Jaejoong berpapasan dengan Ahra. Sial.

"kenapa kau berdiri disana?"

Gara-gara suara Ahra yang tajam, ayah dan ibu tiri Jaejoong juga menatap Jaejoong. Sorot mata mereka tidak memancarkan perasaan apapun . tidak, Jaejoong mengerti arti sorot mata tersebut.

_Kenapa anak itu masih ada dirumah ini?_

_Lebih baik dia tinggal ditempat lain. Benar-benar tidak berguna._

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum. "aku baru pulang."

"tidak usah bohong. Jelas-jelas kau sudah lama berdiri disana, apa yang kaudengar? Membuatku kesal saja."

"cepat masuk kamar. Jangan merusak suasana." Kata ibu tiri Jaejoong dingin.

Ayah Jaejoong hanya memasang ekspresi datar.

Jaejoong masuk kamar dan meringkuk diatas tempat tidur. Di kamarnya hanya ada meja belajar dan tempat tidur reyot yang berderik. Tidak ada lemari baju maupun computer. Orang-orang bilang informasi tentang kerja paruh waktu mudah diperoleh kalau menggunakan computer, tetapi karena Jaejoong tidak mempunyai koputer, ia terpaksa mencari informasi kerja secara langsung.

_Lebih baik aku keluar mencari kerja setelah semuanya masuk kamar._

Meskipun mereka ingin Jaejoong keluar dari rumah ini, mereka tidak suka Jaejoong keluar malam-malam. Katanya, malu jika ketahuan tetangga.

Tapi menurut Jaejoong yang lebih memalukan adalah kelakuan Ahra yang menggunakan barang-barang mahal, tapi sebenarnya bukan orang kaya. Ayah Jaejoong bekerja di perusaan kecil dan hanya mendapat gaji tiga puluh juta won per tahun. Kredit dari bank untuk cicilan rumah masih belum dibayar, tapi Ahra memakai sepatu dan tas yang berharga jutaan won. Dasar pabo!

"ah… umma! Hari ini, Yunho oppa memanggil namaku!"

"omo, jinjja?"

"ne. saat itu aku bersama teman-teman, tai dia hanya memanggil namaku dan menyapaku. Ah, dia sangat menawan."

Terdengar suara Ahra yang kencangdari celah pintu. Jung Yunho. Akhir-akhir ini namja itu sering dibicarakan Ahra dan ibu tiri. Yunho adalah cucu direktur Grup TOHO, perusahaan terbaik di Korea. Namja itulah yang sedang dikejar-kejar Ahra.

Mungkin alas an Ahra belajar di SMA TOHO yang biaya sekolahnya sangat mahal adalah ingin mengejar salah satu cucu direktur Grup TOHO. Gara-gara itu, ayah Jaejoong harus kerja membanting tulang karena gajinya kecil.

"begini… dalam waktu dekat ini aku akan mencoba mendaftar lagi ke klubnya Yunho oppa."

"apakah kali ini akan diterima?"

"molla. Tapi sepertinya dia masih ingat namaku, jadi aku yakin kali ini pasti diterima

Orang-orang bodoh. Cucu Direktur Grup TOHO tidak mungkin mau dengan putrid dari keluarga yang terlilit utang.

Sepertinya Ahra belum memahami cara kerja dunia luar. Dan sayangnya ibu tirinya juga begitu. Benar-benar konyol.

_Yah, itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Mereka toh hanya hidup dalam mimpi._

Keluarga tesebut berbincang-bincang tentang sekolah, teman, dan Jung Yunho. Setelah rumah sepi, barulah Jaejoong keluar melalui jendela

Jam sebelas malam. Jaejoong menyukai jalanan pada jam ini. Jalanan sepi, tidak begitu banyak orang, walaupun kadang-kadang terdengar senandung dari orang mabuk. Langkah kaki Jaejoong yang ringan terdengar seperti langkah kakiorang lain. Jaejoong menyukai suasana yang terkesan aneh itu.

Ia keluar gang dan menyusuri daerah pertokoan. Suasana di daerah pertokoan masih sangat ramai. Karena ia tidak bisa bekerja di _pub_, ia mencoba mencari kerja paru waktu di kafe atau toko serbaada.

Jaejoong kesana kemari mencari selebaran lowongan kerja paruh waktu. Ketika berbalik, tanpa sengaja ia berabraka dengan orang lain.

"joesonghamnida."

Jaejoong hendak berjalan pergi setelah meminta maaf, tapi orang yang tadi ditabraknya menahan lengannya.

"aku yang seharusnya minta maaf."

"oh… ya."

Ketika mendongak, Jaejoong melihat seorang pangeran berdiri di hadapannya.

Pangeran.

Tidak ada kosakata yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan namja di hadapannya. Kulit putih bersih, kelopak mata yang indah, mata yang berbinar-binar, hidung mancung, bibir penuh, dan rambut yang berwarna kecoklatan.

Namja tampan yang seperti pangera dari salah satu kerajaan itu menatap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Senyumannya sangat manis dan menyilaukan di jalanan gelap itu sampai Jaejoong sedikit mengerutkan kening.

"hm… coba kulihat."

Pangeran itu mengamati Jaejoong dengan seksama. Jaejoong tidak suka cara namja itu melihatnya, karena merasa seperti sapi yang sedang diperiksa kesehatannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

"menilai penampilanmu."

Karena namja itu berterus terang bilang menilai penampilannya, Jaejoong tidak bisa menolak.

"bagus." Pangeran itu tersenyum lebar. "aku sedang dalam situasi sulit. Boleh minta tolong?"

" minta tolong?"

"tolong jadi pacarku, semalam saja. Sebelum matahari terbit, aku akan membiarkanmu pergi."

Jaejoong memperhatikan penampilan pangeran itu. Walaupun tidak tertarik dengan barang-barang bermerek, ia cukup tahu karena sering melihat barang-barang bermerek milik Ahra. Pakaian pangeran itu terlihat sangat mahal dan sesuai dengan penampilannya. Kemungkinan besar ia orang kaya.

Jaejoong bertanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum simpul. "kau mau bayar aku berapa?"

Pangeran itu membelalak kaget, kemudian mengerutkan kening. "apa-apaan ini, ternyata kau murahan, ya?"

"mwo?"

"aku tidak perlu meminta tolong jika bisa membelimu dengan uang."

"…"

"yeoja cantik yang bisa dibeli dengan uang itu ada di mana-mana. Meskipu hanya pura-pura, aku tidak akan membiarkan yeoja murahan seperti dirimu ada di sampingku…"

Mendadak Jaejoong menarik kerah baju pangeran itu. Wajah tampan namja itu pun terlihat kaget.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

"jangan bicara sembarangan, pangeran. Aku memang butuh uang, tapi tubuhku tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang ratusan juta sekalipun. Kau pikir aku sedang menjual tubuh kepadamu?"

"…"

"yang mau kujual itu waktuku yang berharga. Meskipun kau memberikan uang ratusan juta, kau tidak boleh menyentuh tubuhku sama sekali. Ah… dan ya… satu lagi, jangan pernah menyebutku yeoja, karena aku seorang namja. Arraseo?"

Mata pangeran itu membelalak. Jaejoong melepaskan cengkramannya sambil tersenyum dingin. Pangeran itu balas menatap Jaejoong dengan raut wajah kaku.

Ya, Jaejoong tidak boleh mencari uang dengan cara seperti ini. Meskipun butuh uang, ia tak boleh menggunakan cara seperti ini.

Jaejoong berjalan melewati pangeran itu. Tak lama kemudian, pangeran itu menyusul dan menahan bahu Jaejoong.

"apa? Mau bilang aku murahan lagi?"

Ketika mendengar Jaejoong bertanya dengan nada sebal, pangeran itu tersenyum lembut.

"kau membuatku tertarik. Kau pantas berada disampingku untuk satu hari ini. Dan aku tak perduli jika kau namja ataupun yeoja, lagipula wajahmu terlalu cantik sebagai seorang namja."

"enak saja. Aku tidak mau memberikan waktuku yang sangat berharga kepadamu…"

"satu juta won sampai jam tiga malam. Bersediakah kau memberikan waktumu yang sangat berharga untukku. Tuan?

Pangeran itu mengulurkan tangan kepada Jaejoong. Dengan mulut ternganga, Jaejoong menatap jari-jari panjang dan halus namja itu.

"satu juta?"

"ah… terlalu murah, ya? Kalau begitu tiga juta…"

"bukan, bukan begitu. Sebenarnya kau siapa? Bagaimana kau bisa mengucapkan satu juta won dengan begitu mudah?"

"kenaa tidak? Bukankah kau bilang waktumu sangat berharga? Justru karena berharga, aku mau member bayaran yang sesuai. Apakah kau mau memberikan waktumu?"

Jaejoong menatap pangeran itu sambil mengerutkan kening. Kalau namja itu membawanya ke tempat aneh-aneh, ia tinggal menghajarnya. Tapi jika dia benar-benar dibayar satu juta won? Namja itu memang mengenakan pakaian mahal. Tapi apakah baginya satu juta won jumlah yang kecil?

Bagaimanapun, uang satu juta itu bisa dipakai untuk uang makan selama beberapa bulan.

Jaejoong menatap pangeran itu dan akhirnya mengangguk.

"oke, tapi bayar tunai ya."

Pangeran itu terrawa. "si cantik ini lucu ya. Omong-omong, namaku Choi Seunghyun. Kau?"

_Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu, _batin Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong."

"Kim Jaejoong, nama yang cantik ya?"

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong menyadari dari mana ia pernah mendengar nama Choi Seughyun. Salah satu cucu direktur Grup TOHO.

_Tidak mungkin… ini tidak mungkin Choi Seunghyun yang pernah disebut-sebut Ahra, kan? Tetapi dia mengucapkan uang satu juta won dengan begitu mudah, sepertiya dia benar-benar…_

Jaejoong melirik Seunghyun. Seunghyun menyadari Jaejoong sedang memandangnya. Namja itu tersenyum lembut sambil merangkul bahu Jaejoong dan menariknya mendekat.

"jangan sentuh aku," kata Jaejoong sambil mendorong Seunghyun.

"boleh dong melakukan ini. Toh, kita berpura-pura pacaran."

"dasar. Seharusnya kau berterimakasih aku bersedia berpura-pura menjadi pacarmu."

"ha… sikapmu terlalu dingin. Meskipun wajahku sudah sedekat ini, sikapmu masih sedingin ini. Apakah pacarku ini tidak punya hati?"

"kalau tidak punya hati, bagaimana bisa hidup?"

"oh… begitukah?"

Saat melihat namja itu tertawa, Jaejoong merasa Choi Seunghyun bukan orang jahat. Jaejoong suka dengan sifatnya yang santai walaupun ia cucu direktur Grup TOHO.

"omong-omong, mengapa kau memerlukan pacar sampai jam tiga pagi?"

"ada yeoja yang selalu mengikutiku. Aku ingin menjauhkannya."

"bukankah kita tidak boleh melakukan hal seperti ini?" Jaejoong menghentikan langkah. "tidak sopan bila kau berpura-pura pacaran hanya untuk menjauhkannya."

"aku tidak menyukainya. Aku merasa tidak nyaman terus diikutinya, sejujurnya malah aku merasa kesal. Lalu apakah aku harus tetap bersikap sopan kepadanya? Kurasa tidak."

"tapi dia benar-benar menyukaimu, kan? Aku benci orang yang menyepelekan perasaan orang lain meskipun orang itu menyebalkan."

"ha… si cantik ini sangat berpendirian." Seunghyun mendesah. "sudah beberapa kali aku memberitahunya. 'aku tidak menyukaimu.', 'aku tidak bisa pacaran denganmu.', 'aku membencimu.'. tidak perduli apa yang kukatakan, dia tetap tidak mau pergi. Dan kau, adalah solusi terakhirku."

"apakah dia penguntit?"

"… ya."

"oh begitu. Kalau begitu, masuk akal. Oke. Aku akan memerankan pacarmu dengan baik."

.

.

.

Mereka pergi ke bar yang ada di basement sebuah gedung tua, gedung itu tidak cocok dengan penampilan Seunghyun yang serba mewah.

"Ini bar, ya?" kata Jaejoong.

"ya, tentu saja."

"aku masih belum cukup umur."

"aku juga. Sama saja."

"bukan, maksudku bukan itu."

"ayo masuk."

Karena terus-menerus didorong, akhirnya Jaejoong menyerah dan masuk ke bar itu. Dengan interior kayu berwarna cokelat tua, music jazz yang sendu, dan cahaya lampu yang remang-reman dan berwarna oranye, tempatnya tidak terlihat mewah tapi terkesan nyaman.

"hei, sang pangeran sudah datang?" seorang bartender menyapa Seunghyun seakan sudah kenal baik.

_Ternyata dia memang pangeran_, pikir Jaejoong.

"yang lainnya?'

"ada di sana," kata bartender itu sambil menunjuk area yang dibatasi pemisah.

"bisa minum alcohol?"

"tidak. Aku tidak pernah minum dan tidak mau minum."

Oh ya? Hyung, tolong berikan yang nonalkohol ya."

"oke."

Seungyun merangkul bahu Jaejoong dan berbisik, "tolong ya, cantik."

"bisa tidak kau berhenti memanggilku cantik? Aku ini tampan!"

"kalau begitu, aku harus panggil apa?"

"Nama saja sudah cukup."

"baiklah, Jaejoongie." Balas Seunghyun dengan suara yang amat sangat manis yang membuat Jaejoong merinding. "lalu kau akan memanggilku apa?"

"masih bertanya lagi. Tentu saja aku akan memanggilmu Hyunnie."

"panggilan Hyunnie bagus juga. Kalau begitu ayo kita masuk."

Di ruangan yang ditutupi apan pemisah itu terlihat meja bulat dengan sofa yang ditata di sekelilingnya, serta seorang yeoja dan dua namja.

"hyung sudah datang?" namja yang sangat imut melambaikan tangan. "oh? Dia siapa?"

"aku pernah cerita, kan? Bahwa aku akan mengenalkan pacarku."

"jangan-jangan… dia pacar hyung?"

"benar."

Ketika mendengar perkataan Jaejoong, yeoja satu-satunya disana dan namja satunya lagi menoleh. Yeoja berambut pendek sebahu itu terlihat pintar dan terkesan dewasa. Dan…

_ Apa-apaan namja itu? _Batin Jaejoong.

Namja itu memiliki sorot mata yang gelap dan terkesan dingin. Ketika bertemu pandang dengannya Jaejoong merasa seperti tersedot ke dalam lubang hitam tak berujung.

"itu… pacar hyung?"

Raut wajah dan suara rendah namja itu sangat muram, ditambah cahaya lampu yang gelap membuatnya terkesan menyeramkan sampai Jaejoong merinding.

"ya. Dia pacarku. Kenalkan. Jaejoong, namja imut yang sana itu bernama Kim Junsu yang sangat kusayangi. Namja berwajah muram itu adikku, Jung Yunho, dan yeoja berabut sebahu itu Kwon Boa."

Jung Yunho.

Ah… jadi dia namja yang digilai Ahra. Jaejoong pernah mendengar direktur Grup TOHO mempunyai tiga cucu. Apa yang pernah dikatakan Ahra tentang Jung Yunho, ya?

"umma, Jung Yunho sangat tampan! Kulitnya tan, tubuhnya sempurna, mata sipit dan bibir hati yang tebal kyaaa… tapi jika marah dia bisa sangat kasar, hanya dengan bertatapan dengannya bisa langsung dipukul. Julukannya "si binatang buas". Tapi tetap saja aku mencitainya."

_ Sepertinya penguntit Choi Seunghyun adalah yeoja itu,_ pikir Jaejoong.

Boa menatap Seunghyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Orang lain yang tidak mengenal mereka pun pasti menyadari perasaan Boa pada Seunghyun. Sedalam itulah rasa cinta yang terlihat dari sorot mata yeoja itu.

_Apakah gadis itu benar-bennar penguntit?_

Tidak ada yang berteman dengan penguntit. Walaupun sadar Seunghyun membohonginya, Jaejoong tidak bisa pergi begitu saja karena sudah dikenalkan sebagai pacar namja itu.

"nama namjachinguku Kim Jaejoong. Seumuran dengan Yunho dan Junsu. Kalian jadi teman dekat ya."

_Jadi teman dekat?_

Perttemuan ini akan berlangsung sampai jam tiga pagi. Walaupun tidak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk jadi teman dekat, Jaejoong akan tetap menjalankan perannya sebaik mungkin dan mendapat bayaran satu juta won yang sudah dijanjikn Seunghyun.

"senang berkenalan dengan kalian," kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lebar.

"wah, kau cantik sekali untuk ukuran namja!"

Meskipun tampak angkuh, ternyata Junsu sangat ceri dan ramah.

"bangapta. Aku satu tahun lebih tua darimu. Panggil aku nuna ya." Senyuman Boa terkesan feminism dan sedih.

"ne, nado bangapta nuna." Jaejoong menunduk canggung.

Kemudian si binatang buas angkat bicara, "memuakkan."

"apa kau bilang?" balas Seunghyun mengernyit.

"senyuman itu. Membuatku ingin muntah. Kenapa tersenyum sombong seperti itu?"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong. Sorot matanya seakan ingin menerkam namja itu. Jaejoong membalas tatapan Yunho dengan tenang.

"hentikan, yunho." Boa yang duduk disamping Yunho menyentuh lengan namja itu dengan ringan.

"hentikan? Nuna baik sekali. Apa maksud salam 'bangapta' tadi?"

"Jung Yunho. Jangan bersikap kurang ajar di depan namjachinguku."

"'namjachinguku'? hyung juga sama memuakkannya. Hyung tahu benar perasaan Boa nuna, tapi masih datang membawa namja? Namja yang entah dari mana itu? Aku tidak mengerti, apa yang membuat dia lebih baik daripada Boa nuna."

Orang-orang resebut tidak ada hubungan dengannya, jadi Jaejoong juga tidak perduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Yunho. Hanya saja ketika melihat sikap namja itu, Jaejoong baru menyadari situasinya.

_Ah ternyata begitu. Rupanya Yunho suka pada yeoja bernama Boa._

Astaga, cinta segitiga menyayat hati. Jaejoong hanya bisa meringis.

"aku pergi dulu. Nuna juga sebaiknya jangan disini. Ayo pergi."

Yunho menarik ppaksa tangan Boa dan keluar.

"dasar. Yunho benar-benar jahat. Merusak suasana saja." Omel Junsu sambil memakan camilan di hadapannya.

"maaf ya, Jaejoong. Yunho memang sedikit…" Seunghyun meminta maaf dengan ekspresi bingung.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "gwenchana."

"rupanya sifatmu juga baik. Masih bilang tidak apa-apa. Sejujurnya Yunho itu tidak peka. Sampai bicara seperti itu di depan orang lin. Sikapnya benar-benar keterlaluan."

"aku setuju. Apakau sungguh tidak apa-apa?"

"ya, tidak apa-apa. Omong-omong ini sangat enak." Jaejoong menggoyangkan gelas cantik berisi minuman berwarna pink. "baru pertama kali aku mencicipi minuman seperti ini."

"Oh ya? Mau pesan segelas lagi?"

"tidak perlu. Aku akan pergi setelah menghabiskannya."

"oh."

"ya. Sudah terlalu malam."

"hei… jangan buru-buru pulang. Besok hari libur jadi kami berencana bermain-main sampai pagi," jengek Junsu. Sikapnya benar-benar imut. "Jaejoong, apa yang kaulakukan besok?"

"bekerja."  
"bekerja? Kerja apa?"

"kerja paru waktu."

"hm… aku ingin mengjakmu belanja. Bagaimana kalau lusa?"

"lusa aku juga bekerja."

"sibuk, ya. Kalau begitu, aku mau jalan-jalan ke tempat kerjamu. Dimana tempatnya?"

"rahasia."

Pertemuan ini hanya akan sampai jam tiga pagi. Jadi tidak ada alasan bagi Jaejoong untuk memberikan informasi tentang dirinya. Junsu terlihat kecewa dan memandang Jaejoong dengan sorot mata penuh harap. Sinar mata yang begitu manis sampai membuat orang susah menolak permintaanya.

_ Ugh… tidak boleh. _ Jaejoong berusaha tidak menatap mata Junsu.

Sudah hamper jam tiga.

"aku antar ya," kata Seunghyun sambil berdiri mengikuti Jaejoong.

"tidak perlu."

"aku bukan namja kurang ajar yang membiarkan pacarnya pulang sendirian pada jam segini."

"benar. Apalagi kau cantik, jadi kau tidak boleh jalan-jalan sendiri pada waktu selarut ini. Hyung harus mengantarnya sampai depan rumah ya," timpal Junsu, mencoba member saran.

"oke, ayo pergi."

Seunghyun merangkul pundak Jaejoong dan keluar. Setelah berada di pintu depan, Jaejoong menghempaskan tangan Seunghyun dengan dingin, karena ada papan pemisah, Junsu tidak terlihat. Jaejoong kembali memasang raut wajahnya yang biasa dan menatap Seunghyundengan marah.

"kenapa menatapku dengan kesal seperti itu?"

"memangnya sekarang ada tren berteman dengan penguntit?"

" dia temanku. Hanya teman. Walaupun teman, aku merasa terbebani karena dia dia bilang suka padaku."

"kalau begitu, bukankah kau hanya perlu menolaknya dengan halus?"

"sudah sering kulakukan."

"sepertinya kau belum pernah menolaknya dengan halus."

"dia tidak mau mendengar. Aku merasa tersiksa. Kukatakan berapa kalipun dia tidak mau mendengar."

Kelihatannya Seunghyun tidak bohong.

"ah, biaya hari ini…"

"tidak perlu bayar. Lagi pula orang itu pergi tanpa perlu aku melakukan apa-apa dan aku sudah ditraktir minum. Tidak perlu mengantarku. Kita toh tidak akan bertemu lagi. Aku tidak mau memberitahumu di mana rumahku."

"sikapmu dingin sekali."

"aku dingin pada pembohong selamat tinggal."

Mungkin karena Jaejoong menolak dengan ketus, Seunghyun tidak mengikutinya. Jaejoong menaiki tangga. Begitu berbelok ke kiri, ia melihat sosok yang dikenalnya.

Yunho bersandar di dinding dan menunduk dengan raut wajah tersiksa. Jaejoong berniat berpura-pura tidak melihatnya. Saat berusaha berjalan melewatinya dengan pelan, ia bertemu pandang dengan Yunho. Bibir Yunho membentuk senyum dingin. Mendadak kerah baju Jaejoong ditarik dan ia didorong ke dinding.

"kau bilang namamu Kim Jaejoong?"

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya. Sampai Jaejoong bisa merasakan napas namja itu. Sampai Jaejoong bisa merasakan kesedihan di dalam mata gelapnya itu.

"sekali lagi kau muncul di hadapanku, matilah kau." Yunho menggeram. "jauhi Seunghyun hyung."

Sepertinya penguntitnya bukan Boa, tapi namja ini.

"kalau tidak, matilah kau."

Jaejoong mencengkram lengan Yunho yang menggenggam kerah bajunya, kemudian memelintirnya ke samping, dan menendang kuat-kuat lutut namja itu. Saat Yunho terjatuh ke lantai, Jaejoong memelintir lengan namja itu ke belakang dan menjambak rambutnya hingga kepala Yunho mendongak.

Seakan terperangah dengan serangan balasan yang tidak disangka-sangka, namja itu tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

"kau bilang namamu Jung Yunho?" Jaejoong menunduk sambil berbisik di telinga Yunho. " kau kira aku lemah? Kau pikir menarik kerah baju dan mendorong ke dinding sudah cukup untuk menakut-nakutiku? Dengar baik baik, Jung Yunho. Sekali lagi kau menyentuhku, matilah kau."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Fanfiction ini saduran dari novel karya Baek Myo, Cinderella and The 4 Knights. jalan cerita sesuai dengan apa yang ada dalam novel, hanya terdapat beberapa perubahan demi menyesuaikan dengan kondisi YunJae.**

**Jadi cerita ini bukan asli milik saya.**

**satu lagi, saya butuh cast yang kira-kira berjiwa seme /? tapi sifatnya itu ceria dan ceplas-ceplos. siapa kira-kira?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ada sedikit kesalahan pada chapter sebelumnya -_- seharusnya marga Seunghyun (TOP) itu bukan Choi tapi Jung (demi kepentingan cerita)**

**baiklah. selamat menikmati ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

.

Hidup memang dipenuhi kejutan.

Sampai saat ini, Jaejoong tidak pernah mengalami kejadian apa pun. Tidak ada yang menawarkan satu juta won untuk menjadi pacar palsu, tidak ada namja yang berkelakuan seperti binatang buas yang menarik kerah baju Jaejoong dan mengancamnya. Sepertinya jatah kejadian aneh seumur hidup dialami Jaejoong dalam satu hari.

Tapi Jaejoong merasa minuman yang tadi diminumnya enak. Warnanya juga cantik. Jaejoong tersenyum geli sambil masuk ke rumah, kemudian bertemu pandang dengan ibu tiri yang menunggunya di depan rak sepatu. Dia menatap Jaejoong dengan sorot dingin menusuk. Jaejoong terpaku, tidak menyangka ibu tirinya menunggunya.

Plak!

Suara tamparan pipi bergema di ruang keluarga yang hening.

"jam berapa sekarang?"

"…"

"kau baru pulang dari mana pada jam seperti ini?"

"…"

"kalau tetangga melihatmu, mereka akan bergosip. Kenapa kau selalu mempermalukan keluarga ini? Sebenarnya apa maumu? Ha?"

Jaejoong berusaha tersenyum.

"masih berani senyum?"

Plak!

Sekali lagi Jaejoong merasa sakit di pipi.

"aku benci melihatmu. Cepat masuk kamar!"

Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamar sempitnya yang sebelumnya adalah gudang. Kemudian pintu kamar yang dulu ditempati Jaejoong dibuka dan Ahra menunjukkan wajahnya. Ahra menjulurkan lidah dengan gaya mengejek. Melihat wajah menyebalkan itu, Jaejoong hanya meringis dan membuka pintu kamar sempitnya.

_Aku ingin mempunyai tempat yang bisa kutinggali._

.

.

.

"oh ya, sudah kau periksa?"

Direktur Jung menatap sekertarisnya, Choi Siwon. Siwon yang berkulit putih dan beraut wajah dingin berkata.

"dia namja yang patut dikasihani."

Siwon biasanya tidak menunjukkan perasaan apapun, sampai menggunakan kata "kasihan". Berarti situasinya benar-benar serius.

"waktu berusia sepuluh tahun, ummanya meninggal dunia. Beberapa bulan kemudian appanya sudah menikah lagi. Ibu tirinya mempunnyai seorang putri yang bernama Go Ahra yang sebaya dengan tuan Kim Jaejoong. Ibu tirinya membawa sang putra ke rumah tersebut. Ibu tirinya sering menganiaya tuan Jaejoong, dan tidak pernah memberi makan dengan baik, jadi tuan Jaejoong sekolah sambil bekerja paruh waktu di berbagai tempat."

"apakah ayahnya tidak tahu tentang itu?"

"…sayangnya, sejak umma tuan Kim Jaejoong masih hidup, appanya sudah mencurigai ummanya berselingkuh. Jadi appanya tak pernah menganggap tuan Kim Jaejoong sebagai anak kandung. Appanya juga suka memukul umma tuan Jaejoong. Perlakuan tersebut cukup parah sampai para tetangga juga tahu."

"hm…" desah Direktur Jung. Kemarin siang, saat tidak ada yang menolongnya, hanya ada seorang namja yang mengulurkan bantuan, walaupun ia yakin ada masalah ketika namja itu bilang ingin keluar dari rumah, Direktur Jung tidak pernah mengira masalahnya sampai seburuk itu.

"saat ini Go Ahra bersekolah di SMA TOHO, kelas biasa."

"benarkah? Apakah gaji appanya besar?"

"tidak, biasa saja. Justru gara gara menyekolahkan nona Go Ahra di SMA TOHO, keluarganya terlilit banyak utang."

SMA TOHO didirikan Grup TOHO dan biaya sekolahnya sangat mahal sampai hanya anak-anak dari keluarga kaya yang mampu bersekolah di sana. Kadang-kadang ada keluarga dari kalangan biasa yang bekerja mati-matian untuk menyekolahkan anak mereka disana. Itu demi mendapatkan beasiswa yang ditawarkan untuk kelas biasa. Kalau berhasil meraih peringkat sepuluh besar di kelas tersebut, mereka akan mendapatkan beasiswa, dan setelah lulus mereka bisa melanjutkan ke Universitas TOHO tanpa harus mengikuti ujian masuk. Setelah lulus dari Universitas TOHO, mereka juga bisa mencari kerja di perusahaan-perusahaan Grup TOHO. Anak-anak dari keluarga menengah bisa mendapat banyak kesempatan jika bersekolah di sekolah ini.

"bagaimana dengan sifat anak yang bernama Jaejoong itu?:"

"mengenai hal itu, bukankah Pak Direktur lebih tahu?"

"aku tidak begitu hebat sampai bisa membaca sifat orang yang baru bertemu denganku satu kali."

"ah, begitu. Kalau begitu, saya akan melaporkannya. Saya dengar dia namja yang suka tertawa, bergaul baik dengan teman-temannya, dan sangat sopan kepada tetangganya. Nilainya juga sangat bagus. Dia selalu mendapat peringkat pertama di sekolahnya. Waktu SMP dia bercita-cita menjadi dokter hewan. Tapi sekarang, kalau ditanya cita-citanya, dia menjawab hanya ingin bekerja."

"situasi keluarganya yang membuatnya seperti itu."

"ya. Sayang kemampuannya disia-siakan begitu saja."

"hm…"

"…"

"memang mudah menjatuhkan seseorang jika berada dalam posisiku, tapi lebih mudah lagi membuat seseorang menjadi pangeran. Bagaimana menurutmu? Mau mencoba mengubah anak itu menjadi pangeran?"

"Pak Direktur. Apakah anda sedang jenuh?"

"ha ha ha. Kau lihat saja nanti begitu kau seumurku."

"saya selalu mematuhi perintah Pak Direktur. Apa yang harus saya lakukan?"

"hm…"

Direktur Jung memperhatikan foto di dokumen yang diberikan Siwon. Namja itu berkulit putih, memiliki doe eyes yang memikat seperti kucing, hidung mancung dan bibir penuh yang berbentuk seulas senyum.

Direktur Jung tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan orang lain ketika melihat senyuman itu, tetapi menurutnya senyuman Jaejoong bukan senyuman biasa. Senyuman itu seakan menyembunyikan kesedihan yang ditahannya dalam hati.

Jaejoong masih berusia tujuh belas tahun, tapi sudah tersenyum seperti itu.

Direktur Jung teringat akan Jaejoong yang berbicara dengan tenang di sebelahnya tentang kondisinya.

"_kakek, kakek harus berhati-hati karena sudah berumur, kalau tiba-tiba meninggal, keluarga kakek akan sedih."_

Jaejoong sungguh-sungguh mencemaskannya. Direktur Jung menyukai Jaejoong yang begitu khawatir dengan orang tua yang baru ditemuinya.

"pergilah dan bawa anak itu ke Sky House. Pindahkan dia ke SMA TOHO. Berikan semua yang dibutuhkan anak itu. Lalu, mulai hari ini kau bukan lagi sekertarisku, melainkan pengawal pribadi anak itu. Nisakah kau melakukan semua ini dengan baik?"

Siwon tersenyum simpul. "saya akan melaksanakan perintah anda."

.

.

.

Beberapa hal aneh terjadi berturut-turut. Jaejoong melihat keadian mengerikan di depannya dengan mata membelalak.

Seekor anak kucing jalanan yang kotor merintih kesakitan. Segerombolan anak mengelilingi anak kucing itu dan menendang-nendangnya.

Anak kucing itu bahkan tidak bisa merintih lagi. Hanya terdengar hela napasnya.

"kalian."

Jaejoong tidak sempat berpikir panjang dan langsung memukul bagian belakang kepala anak-anak itu dengan sekeras-kerasnya.

Plak… plak… plak!

"aw!"

"sakiiiit!"

"aaahh…"

"kenapa memukulku? Sialan!"

"mau mati?"

"kalian yang mau mati."

Plak… plak… plak!

"huaaaa…!"

"apanya yang sakit sampai membuat kalian menangis? Kalian sendiri menendang anak kucing itu keras-keras."

Tidak ada yang keluar ketika anak kucing itu menangis, tapi ketika anak-anak menangis, orang-orang satu per satu keluar.

"astaga, Jinwoo, ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"huaaa! Umma, namja itu memukulku. Huaaa!"

"ummaaaa!"

Di antara orang-orang yang keluar, ada ibu-ibu mereka. Anak-anak itu menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk ibu mereka masing-masing. Ibu-ibu mereka menatap Jaejoong dengantatapan tajam menusuk. Jaejoong tidak memperdulikan mereka dan menggendong anak kucing yang terkapar.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

"kenapa sembarangan memukuli anakku?"

_Apakah anak kucing ini baik-baik saja? Sepertinya banyak sekali tendangannya. Apa dia menderita luka dalam?_

Jaejoong tidak memperdulikan kata-kata mereka dan langsung berjalan. Tapi salah satu dari mereka menjambak rambut Jaejoong.

"namja kurang ajar! Berani-beraninya mengabaikan perkataan orang dewasa! Kau tidak diajari sopan santun di rumah?"

"yang tidak tahu sopan santun itu anak-anak anda semua. Bagaimana anda mengajari anak-anak itu? Kenapa mereka bisa begitu jahat dan menendang-nendang anak kucing?"

"apa? Tidak mungkin anakku melakukannya!"

"anda msasih bilang seperti itu setelah melihat keadaan anak kucing ini?"

"huaaaa! Namja itu yang menendang!"

"anak—anak ini yang menganiayanya." Jaejoong meringis sambil mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan ibu yang menjambak rambutnya.

Ibu anak itu langsung melepaskan tangan yang sedang memegang rambut Jaejoong.

"ha… harus dilaporkan ke polisi!"

"ibu-ibu lain yang tidak berani mendekat segera meneleponpolisi. Kebetulan di sekitar tempat itu ada satu mobil polisi yang lewat. Mobil polisi itu pun berhenti.

"ada apa ini?"

"namja itu memukuli anak kucing dan memukuli anakku juga kemudian dia melakukan kekerasan terhadap ibu-ibu."

"coba lihat ini. Pergelangan tanganku jadi merah."

"huaaaaaa! Menakutkan!"

Suasananya berubah menjadi ricuh. Sementara itu Jaejoong cemas dengan anak kucing yang susah bernapas itu. Ia haru segera membawanya ke klinik hewan.

"hei benarkah ini? Kau yang melakukannya?"

"tidak. Dia tidak melakukannya."

Yang menjawab pertanyaan polisi bukan Jaejoong, melainkan namja yang memperhatikan situasi itu dari tadi. Namja berseragam SMA TOHO itu pelan-pelan mendekati polisi.

"anak-anak kecil itu memukuli anak kucing dan ibu itu menjambak rambut namja itu."

"hei, bocah. Kapan aku melakukan itu? Lucu sekali. Apa kau temannya?"

Anak sekolah itu tersenyum dan berbisik kepada polisi. Wajah polisi itu menjadi pucat ketakutan, kemudian mundur.

"be… benarkah itu?"

"ya, benar. Karena itu, berikan hukuman sesuai hukuman yang berlaku."

Sikap polisi itu langsung berubah. Ia memandang tajam ke ibu-ibu itu sambil berkata pada Jaejoong. "hei nak. Kau harus ke kantor polisi dan memberikan pernyataan. Kau juga bisa mendapatkan uang ganti rugi."

"lupakan uang ganti rugi itu. Aku hanya ingin membawa anak kucing ini ke klinik. Jadi tolong jangan menggangguku."

"sebentar." Namja itu menahan Jaejoong ketika ia buru-buru berjalan pergi. Namja itu menatapnya dengan lekat-lekat dan tersenyum secerah matahari.

"lebih cepat naik motor daripada jalan kaki. Aku antar, ya." Di tempat yang ditunjuk namja itu terdapat motor mengilap yang baru saja dipermak.

Jaejoong menyadari anak kucing yang dipeluknya sudah sekarat. "kalau begitu, aku minta tolong, ya."

Walaupun namja berseragam sekolah naik motor,polisi tidak mencoba menangkapnya. Setelah dua orang itu pergi, ibu-ibu tadi berteriak-teriak kepada polisi sambil mengomeli polisi karena membebaskan para penjahat. Polisi itu kesal dan langsung memborgol ibu yang tadi menjambak rambut Jaejoong.

"apakah kalian tahu siapa anak sekolah tadi? Itu Tuan Muda Kedua dari Grup TOHO. Kalau kalian berbuat salah pada orang seperti itu, masalah kalian tidak terselesaikan hanya dengan masuk penjara."

.

.

.

Seragam Jaejoong penuh darah karena darah yang mengalir dari hidung anak kucing itu. Kehangatan dari mahluk kecil yang napasnya tersengal-sengal. Jantung Jaejoong berdebar kencang karena takut anak kucing ini mati. Sampai mata Jaejoong pun terasa perih

_Jangan mati._

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya yang gemetar.

_Tolong jangan mati._

Begitu klinik hewan terlihat, ia langsung melompat turun dari motor. Saat melihat Jaejoong melompat turun dari motor yang sedang melaju dalam kecepatan tiggi, namja itu berteriak, "bahaya!" tapi Jaejoong tidak menghiraukannya. Jaejoong yang mendarat dengan lincah itu langsung berlari masuk klinik. Namja itu tertawa melihatnya.

"wah… dia benar-benar keren."

.

.

.

"apakah kucing ini bisa sembuh? Sungguh? Aku akan menyiapkan biaya operasi secepatnya. Tolong selamatkan kucing ini."

Setelah meninggalkan nomor telepon, nama, dan sekolah, Jaejoong keluar dari klinik. Di dalam pikiran Jaejoong hanya ada sinar mata kucing yang tersengal-sengal itu. Biaya operasi sekitar lima ratus ribu won, sementara di tabungan Jaejoong hanya ada sekitar seratus ribu won.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apakah aku harus menemui namja bernama Jung Seunghyun itu dan meminta satu juta won?_

Semalam aku sudah bilang tidak akan menerima uang, aku juga tidak punya nomor kontaknya. Seharusnya aku minta nomor kontaknya sebelum berpisah. Aku juga belum mendapat kerja.

Hati Jaejoong terasa perih. Ia nyaris tak bisa melangkah memikirkan anak kucing yang sedang menderita itu.

Setelah mencapai pintu dengan langkah lunglai, seorang namja yang memberi kesan sosok drakula berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong. Namja tinggi berjas hitam itu menatap Jaejoong dengan matanya yang besar dan berbinar-binar, sambil berkata, "apakah anda Tuan Kim Jaejoong bisakah anda mengikutiku sebentar ke suatu tempat?"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**BIG THANKS FOR ALL READERS, REVIEWERS, FOLLOWERS, AND FAVORITES /?**

**ngomong-ngomong, saya masih belum mendapat chara yang pas untuk seme satu lagi**

**kira-kira siapa ya? yang sekiranya cocok sama Jaejoong**

**saya rasa Changmin kurang begitu pas, dan Yoochun? sepertinya tidak bisa juga, karena sudah ada Junsu, dan saya sangat-sangat tidak bisa membuat adegan ChunJae sementara ada Junsu disana /?**

**jadi ya... masih bingung juga ck'**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**.**

.

.

Mereka melewati taman luas yang seakan tak berujung dan masuk ke ruangan bergaya tradisional yang luas dan bersih. Di sana Jaejoong melihat kakek yang ditemuinya waktu itu.

"rupanya kakek Direktur Grup TOHO." Kata Jaejoong dengan tenang.

"benar, aku Direktur Grup TOHO."

"tapi tidak terlihat seperti direktur."

"aku sering mendengar komentar itu."

"kalau begitu, apakah kakek keluar sendirian kemarin dengan mengenakan pakaian orang biasa karena ingin mengecek pasar?"

"ha ha. Alasanku tidak sehebat itu. Aku hanya ingin lepas dari orang yang ada dibelakangmu itu, karena dia selalu mengikutiku."

"ah begitu. Apakah acara jalan-jalan kakek menyenangkan?"

"ya, karena aku bertemu denganmu."

"pasti waktu muda kakek playboy."

"ha ha ha. Ketahuan."

"omong-omong, kenapa membawaku kesini?"

"aku ingin balas budi karena sudah menolongku kemarin. Apakah ada yang kauinginkan?"

Pikiran Jaejoong penuh dengan anak kucing itu. Walaupun tidak pernah mau menerima imbalan, sekarang Jaejoong tidak bisa membiarkan anak kucing itu mati.

"bolehkah aku meminjam lima ratus ribu won?"

"lima ratus?"

"ya, aku sangat memerlukannya."

"untuk apa?"

"aku membutuhkan uang untuk operasi kucing, tapi ditabunganku hanya ada seratus ribu."

"hm… apakah itu anak kucing kesayanganmu?"

"aku baru mengenalnya, tetapi bila menyangkut hidup, kenal dekat atau baru kenal sama sekali tidak penting. Kumohon, kakek. Aku pasti akan membayarnya kembali."

Jaejoong menatap Direktur Jung dengan sorot mata bersungguh-sungguh. Bagaimana mungkin tidak tersentuh jika ditatap seperti itu? Direktur Jung yakin anak itu pasti membayar kembali meskipun ditolak olehnya.

"aku akan meminjamkan uang padamu. Tapi maukah kau membantuku dengan satu hal?"

"baik. Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"kakek ini sudah tua… uhuk… uhuk…" tiba-tiba saja Direktur Jung batuk-batuk.

"kakek tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jaejoong cemas.

Siwon yang berdiri di belakang namja itu mendesah. _Mulai lagi deh kakek ini._

"aku mempunyai cucu… uhuk… aku selalu khawatir Karena mereka tidak pernah mematuhi ucappanku… kalau tidak keberatan, bisakah kau tinggal di Sky House dan mengurus cucu-cucuku sampai kau lulus SMA?"

"kakek bilang Sky House?"

Sky House adalah sebuah tempat tinggal cucu-cucu Direktur Jung. Dan daerah disekitar Sky House juga sangat terkenal. Jaejoong tahu itu karena Ahra sering membicarakannya.

"cucu kakek kan masih remaja. Anak-anak remaja biasanya memang tidak mendengarkan perkataan orang dewasa. Biarkan saja dan kakek hanya perlu mengawasi mereka…"

"uhuk… uhuk… uhuk…"

"ka… kakek tidak apa-apa?"

"ini keinginan terbesarku."

"…"

"aku… minta tolong…"

"ka… kakek!"

Ketika melihat Direktur Jung pingsan, Jaejoong kaget dan menghampirinya. Dari belakang Siwon berkata dengan nada dingin.

"beliau tidak mati. Tidak perlu khawatir, tuan."

Direktur Jung bangun sambil menggerutu, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti tidak pernah batuk ataupun pingsan.

"Jaejoong. Sebenarnya aku cemas mendengar ceritamu. Kau bilang ingin keluar dari rumah, kan?"

"benar. Tetapi aku sudah mendapat cukup banyak bantuan dari kakek…"

"ini bukan bantuan, melainkan dukungan."

"dukungan?"

"aku tahu nilai sekolahmu sangat bagus, tapi kau mengesampingkan keinginanmu masuk universitas karena hidupmu yang susah. Aku tidak ingin melihat kita kehilangan orang cerdas yang bisa membuat Negara bangga hanya gara-gara kondisi ekonomi rumah tangga. Aku ingin mendukungmu sebagai Direktur Jung. Syaratnya, mulai hari ini kau harus tinggal di Sky House dan bersekolah di SMA TOHO."

"bagiku semua syaratnya sangat bagus."

'sebagai gantinya, setelah menjadi dokter hewan, kau harus bekerja suka rela selama satu tahun di klinik hewan yayasan TOHO. Bagaimana?"

"…"

Hangat.

Sudah lama Jaejoong tidak merasakan kehangatan.

Biaya sekolah di SMA TOHO jutaan won per bulannya. Direktur Jung pasti tahu Jaejoong tidak mungkin bisa membayar kembali semua utang ini meskipun ia bekerja sukarela selama satu tahun. Persyaratannya sangat baik. Ditambah lagiini kesempatan bagus untuk mewujudkan cita-citanya. Kalau begitu ini bukan waktu untuk berbasa-basi.

Lebih baik terima dulu, kemudian berusaha mendapatkan hasil terbaik. Jaejoong bisa membalas kebaikan ini kapan saja.

"baik, kakek. Aku menyetujuinya. Aku benar-benar… berterima kasih."

"aku yang harusnya berterima kasih. Namja yang berada dibelakangmu bernama Choi Siwon. Mulai sekarang dia pengawalmu."

"pengawal? Aku tak butuh pengawal."

"hei… apa maksudmu? Berbahaya bila kau berkeliaran sendiri. Karena itu, kau harus selalu bersamanya. Kalau butuh sesuatu, bilang saja pada Siwon. Mengerti?"

"ya…"

"Siwon."

"ya. Pak Direktur."

"jaga Jaejoong baik-baik ya."

"baik."

"kemudian sekarang pergilah ke klinik hewan dan periksa kondisi anak kucing itu."

"baik."

Siwon keluar dari tempat tersebut bersama Jaejoong.

Siwon yang berjalan dibelakang merasa cemas sambil memperhatikan Jaejoong yang berjalan sambil termenung. Sifat cucu-cucu Direktur Jung sedikit aneh. Siwon tidak tahu apakah namja cantik bertubuh kurus ini sanggup menghadapi mereka.

"ahjussi."

"…"

"permisi, ahjussi?"

Siwon tidak menjawab karena tidak menyadari panggilan tersebut ditujukan untuknya. Ia mendadak tersadar ketika bertemu pandang dengan Jaejoong yang mendongak menatapnya dengan mata yang seperti kucing.

"apakah tuan memanggil saya?"

"ya."

"tapi saya… berumur 24 tahun."

"lalu?"

Yah, memang. Bagi remaja yang berusia tujuh belas tahun, orang berumur 24 tahun terlihat seperti om-om.

_Apakah aku sudah begitu tua sampai dipanggil seperti itu? Padahal belum lama ini aku dianggap anak SMA._

Siwon diam-diam menghela napas, lalu menatap namja yang harus ia jaga itu.

"apakah ada yang tuan butuhkan?"

"ya maaf… aku tahu permintaanku ini mungkin sedikit keterlaluan setelah menerima begitu banyak hal… tapi apakah… aku boleh memelihara kucing itu kalau operasinya sukses?"

Permintaan sederhana yang ditanyakan dengan sungguh-sungguh. Siwon mulai menyukai namja yang harus dijaganya ini.

"kalau tuan mau tentu saja boleh."

Ketika mendengar balasan Siwon, Jaejoong tersenyum kecil.

"panggil aku Jaejoong saja. Tidak perlu memakai bahasa formal."

.

.

.

Junsu bertanya kepada Changmin yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"hyung, apakah ada yang menarik?"

"ya."

"apa?"

"aku melihat namja cantik yang sangat keren dalam perjalanan ke sekolah tadi pagi."

"oh ya? Namja seperti apa?"

"namja yang memukuli kepala anak-anak sekeras-kerasnya."

"bukankah itu berarti namja itu jahat?"

"anak-anak itu menendangi anak kucing."

"jadi, anak-anaknya yang jahat ya?"

"ya. Ditambah lagi ketika aku mengantarnya dengan motor, dia melompat turun dari motorku yang masih melaju."

"dia tidak terluka?"

"sama sekali tidak. Aku tidak pernah melihat pendaratan sesempurna itu.

"oh ya? Aku jadi penasaran tentang namja itu. Dia murid sekolah kita?"

"astaga! Aku tidak sempat menanyakan namanya! Sepertinya anak SMA sekitar sini."

"dasar bodoh. Omong-omong, kemarin aku melihat pacar Seunghyun hyung."

"bukankah pacar Seunghyun hyung adalah Boa?"

"hyung kan tahu Seunghyun hyung sangat benci pada Boa nuna. Kemarin Seunghyun hyung membawa pacarnya."

"oh… cantik?"

"sangat cantik. Padahal dia namja. Wajahnya saat tersenyum sangat manis. Dia memiliki doe eyes yang sangat indah, tangan dan kakinya juga ramping. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Kim Jaejoong. Dia juga kerja paruh waktu."

"anak sekolah kita?"

"sepertinya bukan, bajunya murahan."

"hm… Seunghyun hyung tidak mungkin berpacaran dengan seseorang yang mengenakan pakaian murahan."

"ya kan? Aku juga berpikir begitu, makanya aku merasa sedikit aneh… tapi bisa saja Seunghyun hyung jatuh cinta padanya karena dia sangat cantik. Aku ingin lebih dekat dengannya. Aku ingin membelikannya bermacam-macam pakaian."

"rupanya kau mau bermain boneka-bonekaan."

"kalau melihat dia, hyung juga pasti langsung terpesona olehnya dan mau memberikan bermacam-macam baju untuk dia pakai."

"kalau sudah terpesona, aku ingin melepaskan bajunya bukannya memakaikan baju."

"apa-apaan itu… dasar mesum! Kenapa ucapan hyung seperti Seunghyun hyung saja?"

"ha ha ha…"

Walaupun sedang tertawa, wajah namja yang ditemuinya tadi pagi masih jelas diingat Changmin. Namja keren yang namanya tak ia ketahui. Namja bermata besar dan tajam seperti mata kucing.

_Ah seharusnya aku menanyakan namanya. Sepertinya aku harus menunggu dia di dekat tempat tadi setiap hari._

_._

_._

_._

Taman kecil yang berada di belakang gedung kelas dua adalah tempat kesukaan Boa. Boa duduk di kursi kayu bervernis sambil melihat bunga sakura yang bermekaran.

"apa yang sedang nuna lakukan sendirian disini?"

"ah… Yunho."

Boa tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Yunho. Yunho suka melihat Boa menyelipkan rambutnya yang sebahu ke belakang telinga.

"sudah makan siang?"

Ketika mendengar pertanyaan singkat Yunho itu, Boa menjawab "tentu saja" sambil tersenyum.

"makanlah dengan teratur. Nuna bisa pingsan jika tambah kurus lagi."

"ya."

Ketika Yunho mencoba mengeluarkan rokok sambil duduk di samping Boa, yeoja itu meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Yunho. Hanya sentuhan kecil, tapi jantung Yunho menjadi berdebar-debar.

"jangan merokok. Aku sudah bilang rokok tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

"ya."

Kalau Boa memberi nasihat seperti orang dewasa, Yunho tidak sanggup menolaknya.

"namja itu… cantik."

"siapa?"

"pacar Seunghyun oppa."

"nuna lebih cantik."

"ha ha… hanya kau yang perduli padaku."

"…"

"seandainya aku juga berwajah cantik dan manis seperti dia, Seunghyun oppa juga mungkin akan jatuh cinta padaku, kan?"

"jangan bicara seperti itu. Justru selera Seunghyun hyung yang aneh."

"tapi sejujurnya kau juga berpikir dia cantik, kan? Walaupun hanya sesaat, matamu juga sempat terpaku, kan?"

"itu bukan karena ia cantik."

Tanpa sadar suara Yunho menjadi keras.

_Cantik? Siapa?_

Yunho tidak perduli dengan yeoja maupun namja berstatus uke manapun selain yeoja yang sedang duduk disampingnya. Sejujurnya Yunho sudah lupa dengan wajah Jaejoong. Hanya ingat kekuatan dan teknik memelintir yang hebat di depan bar. Apakah Seunghyun hyung tahu Jaejoong orang seperti itu?

_Kalau tahu, dia tak mungkin menyukai namja itu. Daripada namja macam itu, lebih baik Boa yang lebih feminism dan dewasa._

"keinginanku satu. Sejak kecil hanya satu yang kuinginkan."

Walaupun mata Boa tertuju pada bunga sakura, yang ia lihat hanya Seunghyun.

"aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Terlalu sulit, Yunho."

Yunho mengerutkan kening sambil meletakkan tangan di bahu Boa dengan hati-hati. Ia merangkul bahu Boa yang kecil dan kurus, lalu menariknya mendekat. Boa membiarkan dirinya dirangkul kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu namja itu.

"bagiku… nuna sudah sempurna."

"dasar bodoh. Gara-gara itu aku jadi terus berharap. Gara-gara dibilang cantik dan sempurna olehmu."

"tapi itu benar."

Yunho memejamkan mata.

Ia tidak ingin kehilangan kehangatan ini. Saat tinggal di Sky House, saat ia kebingungan, Boa satu-satunya orang yang memeluknya. Satu-satunya yang memberikan kehangatan.

"itu benar."

Walaupun tahu kesungguhannya tidak di dengar oleh Boa, Yunho tetap menggumamkannya.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari terakhir di sekolah ini.

Dalam perjalanan pulang setelah menyelesaikan kelas terakhirnya, Jaejoong mengamati gedung sekolahnya untuk sesaat. Ia tak merasa kehilangan karena tidak punya teman dekat atau guru yang disayanginya. Ia tak punya kenangan istimewa disini.

Ia tidak pernah dikucilkan teman-temannya. Tapi ia justru menjaga jarak karena merasa tak nyaman bila terlalu dekat dengan orang lain. Ia tak tahu apa pendapat teman-temannya, tapi Jaejoong tak keberatan bila sewaktu-waktu berpisah.

Jaejoong selalu pergi ke tempat kerjanya setelah selesai sekolah, jadi ia tidak pernah pulang cepat seperti hari ini. Jaejoong merasa nyaman bila tak ada seorang pun di rumah.

Jaejoong segera berkemas. Siwon bilang dia akan datang membantunya memindahkan barang. Waktu itu Jaejoong tidak sempat berpikir panjang, hanya bilang "baiklah". Tapi sebenarnya Siwon tidak datang pun tak apa-apa. Barang-barangnya hanya seragam sekolah, beberapa potong baju olahraga lusuh, dan buku pelajaran.

_Ah… seragam ini juga tak perlu dibawa._

Jaejoong diberi seragam sekolah oleh kakak kelasnya yang sudah lulus SMA. Seragam sekolahnya kebesaran, jadi Jaejoong mengecilkan baju itu sendiri. Karena Jaejoong tidak pandai menjahit, jahitan bajunya tidak rapi dan bentuk celananya aneh.

Tetapi tidak ada teman sekolah yang mengejek seragam anehnya itu. Setelah dipikir-pikir kembali, Jaejoong merasa teman-teman sekolahnya baik juga. Teman Jaejoong yang juga adik dari kakak kelas yang memberi seragam itupun tidak pernah bilang seragam Jaejoong bekas kakaknya.

"apakah aku merasa sedikit kehilangan?"

Jaejoong mencoba berpikir lagi sambil memasukkan baju olahraga ke tasnya yang sudah using. Meskipun tidak begitu lama, tetap ada kenangan yang menyenangkan. Ketika temannya kehilangan alat musik, Jaejoong dan teman-temannya kesana kemari menangkap pencuri. Ia juga pernah bolos dua kali untuk pergi makan es krim bersama teman-temannya.

_Nanti aku harus pamit dulu kepada teman-teman._

Wajar saja bila ia sedih dan sedikit panik.

Setelah berkemas, Jaejoong berbaring di tempat tidurnya sebentar. Ini terakhir kalinya ia tidur di kamar sempit ini. Kamar yang sesak sampai ia sulit bernapas.

Sudut kamarnya juga berjamur. Walaupun sudah beberapa kali dibersihkan, jamurnya tidak bisa hilang karena pada dasarnya tempatnya selalu lembap. Jaejoong tertidur sebentar di tempat tidurnya yang reyot. Ia kemudian terbangun saat mendengar tawa keluarganya.

"appa… appa. Aku ingin tas ini. Bisakah appa membelikannya besok? Bisa, kan?"

"bisa. Besok appa libur."

Appa Jaejoong curiga Jaejoong bukan anak kandungnya. Ummanya memiliki tempat latihan bela diri dan disana ada seorang pelatih muda. Appanya berpikir jaejoong anak namja itu.

Ummanya memiliki tempat latihan anggar dan Hapkido. Jelas-jelas beliau kuat, tetapi ketika appa memukul umma, beliau tak pernah melawan, hanya pasrah.

.

.

.

"umma kan kuat! Kenapa mau dipukul terus?"

Umma berkata pada Jaejoong yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

"umma berlatih bela diri bukan untuk memukul appa. Kekuatan ini bukan untuk memukul orang lemah, Jaejoong."

"kalau begitu untuk apa? Untuk apa punya kekuatan?"

"untuk melindungi orang lain, dan untuk membuat orang lain bahagia.

.

.

.

Waktu itu Jaejoong tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan ummanya. Tapi sekarang ia mengerti. Seandainya waktu itu ummanya melawan appanya, kemarahan appanya pasti akan jatuh pada Jaejoong. Ketika tidak ada ummanya, appanya akan memukul Jaejoong juga.

"umma…"

Hati Jaejoong perih, tapi ia tak bisa menangis. Benar-benar aneh. Padahal ia selalu ingin menangis. Pada hari pemakaman ibunya, Jaejoong mengira ia akan menangis sekencang-kencangnya, tapi ternyata air matanya tidak bisa keluar. Hatinya seakan disayat-sayat, begitu dipenuhi kesedihan segingga seperti akan meledak. Tetapi air matanya tetap tidak keluar.

Ketika orang-orang bertanya "kau tidak apa-apa?" , Jaejoong hanya tersenyum. Ketika melihat hal tersebut, mereka kasihan pada Jaejoong karena mengira ia terlalu muda untuk memahami arti kematian ibunya.

Sayangnya, Jaejoong sangat memahami arti kematian orang yang disayanginya. Kematian menjadikan dirinya sendirian. Ditinggalkan sendirian di dunia. Selalu merasakan kerinduan karena tidak bisa bertemu lagi.

"ha… aku jadi ingin menangis."

Mungkin ia jadi seperti itu karena berbaring ditempat gelap.

Jaejoong bangun dan menyampirkan tas di bahu. Gara-gara buku pelajaran, tasnya terasa cukup berat, tapi tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik ia keluar dan menunggu Siwon diluar rumah.

Ketika membuka pintu, suaranya nyaring. Tapi tidak ada yang perduli. Untuk sesaat Jaejoong berpikir apa yang harus dilakukannya, sebelum berkata, "appa, umma, Go Ahra. Aku akan keluar dari rumah ini."

Karena suara Jaejoong… ah, bukan. Karena apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong, mereka semua berhenti mengobrol dan memandang ke arahnya. Sorot mata mereka dingin seperti memandang orang tak dikenal. Jaejoong sama sekali tak perduli.

"aku tidak akan pulang ke rumah ini lagi. Semoga kalian baik-baik saja."

Sesaat Jaejoong berpikir apakah perlu menambahkan kalimat "terimakasih untuk semua yang telah kalian lakukan selama itni." Tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak menambahkannya, karena tidak ada satu hal pun yang membuatnya merasa berterimakasih kepada mereka.

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ahra lantang.

"tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Aku akan keluar dari rumah ini. Bukan kabur dari rumah. Aku tidak akan kembali lagi."

"lucu sekali. Kalau lapar toh pasti kembali."

"tidak akan." Ia tidak akan kelaparan di Sky House.

"membuat keluarga kita malu saja… jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh. Cepat masuk kamar!" seru ibu tiri Jaejoong histeris, sementara ayah Jaejoong tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, hanya menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sama sekali tidak sedih harus berpisah dengan mereka. Dibandingkan teman-teman sekolah yang hanya dikenal Jaejoong selama satu bulan, hubungannya dengan orang-orang ini terasa lebih jauh.

Ding dong.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi bel.

"siapa" tanya ibu tiri Jaejoong melalui intercom.

Di layar intercom terlihat satu sosok. Siwon.

"aku tanya siapa!" tanya ibu tiri Jaejoong lagi, dengan suara nyaring.

"saya sekertaris Direktur Jung dari Grup TOHO."

"apa?"

Mata ibu tiri membelalak. Wajah Ahra yang mendengarkan percakapan itu dari samping ibunya merona.

"ada apa ini? Ada apa?"Ahra menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan seakan kesulitan bernapas. "ada apa ini? Sepertinya ada hubungannya denganku. Apakah dia dikirim Yunho oppa? Apakah pak Direktur mendengar tentang diriku?"

"tu… tunggu sebentar. Maaf, tunggu sebentar ya?" ibu tiri Jaejoong menutup intercom dan melirik Ahra. "cepat bereskan ruang tamu."

Ahra sibuk kesana kemari membereskan Koran dan majalah yang berserakan. Kemudian ia mengambil novel klasik dari rak buku yang berdebu dan membukannya. Ia merapikan rambut dan memulas bibir dengan sedikit lip gloss. Tidak ada lagi yang perduli Jaejoong keluar dari rumah itu.

"si… silahkan masuk." Sambut ibu tiri Jaejoong sambil membuka pintu.

"selamat malam."

Ketika melihat Siwon di rumah Direktur Jung, Jaejoong belum menyadarinya. Tapi melihatnya di rumah ini, Jaejoong baru menyadari betapa menawannya namja itu. Rambut hitam dan kulit putih yang sangat kontras. Mata yang tajam, garis bibir dan garis dagu yang tegas. Jas hitam yang terbuat dari bahan berkualitas tinggi dan sepatu mengilat tanpa noda dan cacat sedikit pun.

_Wah, dia sangat tampan_, pikir Jaejoong terpana sambil memandang Siwon.

"saya datang kesini untuk menjemput putra keluarga ini."

"a… astaga. Benarkah? anakku?"

"benar. Direktur Jung menyuruhnya tinggal di Sky House."

"wah!"

Ahra yang berdiri dibelakang ibunya memekik pelan. Wajah Ahra terlihat begitu merah sampai Jaejoong khawatir kakak tirinya itu mengalami pendarahan dalam.

"apakah anda sudah siap?"

"tu,,, tunggu sebentar. Apakah… ada yang harus kubawa?" tanya Ahra.

Siwon menjawab tanpa memandang Ahra. "bukan anda nona. Saya kesini untuk menjemput tuan Jaejoong. Apakah tuan siap?"

Suasana di rumah itu seketika berubah saat mendengar perkataan sopan Siwon. Dengan perasaan tidak percaya, orang-orang itu memandang Jaejoong dan Siwon bergantian.

"ya. Sudah siap. Hanya tas ini."

"barang bawaan tuan tidak begitu banyak."

"ya."

"kalau begitu…"

"tu… tunggu sebentar." Seru ibu tiri Jaejoong pada Siwon dengan suara nyaring.

Siwon memandang ibu tiri Jaejoong dengan dingin, "ada apa?"

"apa yang anda lakukan?"

"sudah saya katakana. Saya akan membawa putra keluarga ini pergi."

"tapi kenapa anda membawa anak itu?"

"apakah ia bukan putra keluarga ini?"

Wajah ibu tiri memerah. " ma… maksud saya bukan itu, tapi…"

"kalau tidak ada masalah lain, kami pergi dulu."

Kelihatannya Ahra masih syok.

"di… dia putra saya. Kenapa anda sembarangan membawa pergi putra saya?" ibu tiri Jaejoong menyambar pergelangan tangan Jaejoong yang hendak keluar dengan kasar dan berusaha menarik namja itu kearahnya. "kami yang bertanggungjawab atasnya. Kenapa sembarangan membawa pergi putra kami…"

"apakah anda mau menjadi musuh Grup TOHO?"

"…!"

"apakah anda mau berurusan dengan hukum?"

"i… itu…"

Cengkraman ibu tiri Jaejoong mengendur. Jaejoong melepaskan diri dari cengkraman ibu tirinya dan menghampiri Siwon. Sambil tersenyum lembut, Siwon mengambil tas dari bahu Jaejoong.

"pak Direktur menyuruh saya memberikan semua yang tuan inginkan dan melindungi tuan agar bisa hidup dengan nyaman. Ayo pergi, tuan."

Ibu tiri Jaejoong, Ahra, dan ayah Jaejoong mematung. Jaejoong bertanya-tanya apakah mereka masih bernapas atau tidak.

Begitu pintu ditutup.

"Aaaaaaaaaa…!" terdengar jeritan Ahra.

Tetapi Jaejoong tidak menoleh kebelakang.

_Aku tidak akan kembali lagi. Meskipun diusir dari Sky House, aku tetap tidak akan kembali ke rumah ini._

_._

_._

_._

**TBC**

**THANKS FOR ALL READERS, REVIEWERS, FOLLOWERS, FAVORITES~~**

**.**

**Dan akhirnya saya memilih Changmin setelah berbagai pertimbangan /? semoga ngepas **

**untuk YunJae momentnya masih belum ada. kenapa? karena situasi mereka saat ini masih bermusuhan. walaupun ada, bukan moment yang romantis dan jarang muncul**

**saya mengetiknya dalam keadaan setengah sadar (ngantuk), tolong maklumi jika ada typos**

**dan ung... Cinderella and the Four Knights ada 2 buku. dan sekarang baru seperempat dari satu buku. perjalanannya masih lumayan panjang ya**

**gimana? mau lanjut atau stop?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Cast**

**Kim Jaejoong as Kim jaejoong (17 years old)**

**Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho a.k.a Tuan Muda Ketiga (17 years old)**

**Shim Changmin as Jung Changmin a.k.a Tuan Muda Kedua (18 years old)**

**Choi Seunghyun as Jung Seunghyun a.k.a Tuan Muda Pertama (19 years old)**

**Choi siwon as Pengawal Pribadi Jaejoong (24 years old)**

**Kim Junsu as Kim Junsu (17 years old)**

**Kwon Boa as Kwon Boa (19 years old)**

**Go Ahra as Go ahra (17 years old)**

**Direktur Jung**

**Ibu tiri**

**Ayah Jaejoong**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

.

.

Sky House jauh lebih bagus daripada sekolah Jaejoong dulu. Jaejoong kaget mendengar bahwa setelah melewati gerbang, mereka masih harus naik mobil untuk sampai ke rumah utama.

"kukira aku hanya bisa melihat ini di film saja. Ahjussi, apakah aku boleh turun dari mobil dan berjalan kaki saja?"

"nanti tuan tersesat."

"ahjussi ikut jalan kaki saja." Kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

Siwon pun menghentikan mobil.

"apakah tidak apa-apa menghentikan mobil sembarangan?"

"ya. Akan ada orang yang memindahkannya."

"wah… orang kaya… luar biasa."

"begitukah?"

Di kiri dan kanan Jaejoong terdapat taman luas. Terlihat sebuah bangunan yang menghadap gerbang utama. Di kiri dan kanan bangunan tersebut ada bangunan lagi. Sambil menyusuri jalanan berkerikil, Siwon menjelaskan struktur Sky House.

"gedung di depan yang beratap warna langit itu gedung utama. Gedung itu ada tiga lantai. Tuan akan menempati kamar di lantai dua. Di lantai dua ada lima kamar. Tuan Muda Ketiga juga ada di lantai dua.

"maksudnya Jung Yunho?"

"ya. Apakah tuan kenal?"

"ah… pernah bertemu satu kali."

_Astaga, aku lupa! Aku sudah bertemu dengan Jung Seunghyun dan Jung Yunho! Sepertinya otakku sudah rusak._

Padahal kejadiannya baru dua hari lalu, tapi Jaejoong benar-benar sudah lupa.

_Aarrrgh! Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana aku harus menghadapi mereka?_

Seunghyun itu masalah kecil, tapi Yunho sangat tidak menyukai Jaejoong. Lebih tepatnya sangat benci. Ditambah lagi, Jaejoong pernah menjatuhkannya.

_Aarrrgh! Kalau tahu akan seperti ini, seharusnya aku lebih bersabar! Dasar! Tidak boleh langsung emosi!_

Jaejoong akhirnya menyadari arti perkataan ibunya bahwa ia tidak boleh menggunakan kekuatannya sembarangan.

"apakah tuan baik-baik saja? Raut wajah tuan terlihat tidak suka. Ah… kalau itu karena tuan harus menggunakan lantai yang sama dengan tuan muda ketiga, tuan tidak perlu khawatir. Tuan tidak akan bertemu dengannya karena masing-masing kamar memiliki toilet dan kamar mandi."

"ah ya…"

_Ya sudahlah. Jalani saja. _Jaejoong berusaha berpikiran positif.

"kamar dilantai tiga ditempati oleh tuan muda pertama dan tuan muda kedua. Dilantai satu ada ruang tamu dan ruang makan, ruang keluarga yang tersambung dengan ruang baca, ruang game, dan sebagainya."

"ada bermacam-macam ya."

"ya. Kemudian gedung sebelah kanan itu memiliki fasilitas olahraga seperti kolam renang. Sama saja dengan tempat fitness umumnya. Yang sebelah kiri itu semacam rumah kaca untuk memelihara tanaman tropis dan burung. Ada berbagai jenis tanaman disana. Kalau tertarik, tuan boleh lihat-lihat."  
"tanaman tropis?"

"ya. Itu disiapkan untuk tuan muda ketiga karena dia menyukainya."

"ah…"

Ternyata si bunatang buas juga punya sifat seperti itu. Mengejutkan.

"ah… bagaimana dengan anak kucingnya?"

"operasinya berjalan dengan baik. Kata dokter, anak anjingnya harus dirawat di sana selama satu minggu, setelah itu, baru boleh pulang. Sebelum kucingnya dipulangkan, aku akan menyiapkan barang-barang untuknya."

"ya, gamsahamnida ahjussi."

"tuan tidak perlu memakai bahasa formal seperti itu."

"ahjussi juga memakai bahasa formal. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak memakainnya?"

Ketika mendengar Jaejoong mengatakannyadengan gaya bercanda, Siwon tertawa pelan.

"apanya yang lucu? Sepertinya aku mendengar suara yang tidak begitu asing."

Jaejoong mendengar suara familier dari sela-sela pohon di taman. Kemudian terlihat sebuah sosok berjalan kea rah mereka di bawah cahaya oranye lampu.

"oh?" sosok yang berwajah setampan pangeran itu kaget. "bukankah kau Jaejoong?"

Siwon juga menatap Jaejoong dengan kaget karena Seunghyun mengenali Jaejoong.

"apakah tuan kenal dengan tuan muda pertama?"

"ah ya. Kami pernah bertemu satu kali."

"wah, ada apa ini? Apakah Jaejoong orang yang disebut-sebut akan tinggal di Sky House mulai hari ini?"

"benar. Jadi tuan muda sudah mendengarnya dari Pak Direktur?"

"tentu saja. Kakek memintaku bersikap baik padanya. Sudah pasti aku bersikap baik. Dia kan pacarku."

Seunghyun tertawa dan dengan lancangnya mencoba merangkul bahu Jaejoong. Jaejoong menghindari tangan itu sambil tersenyum.

"bukankah aku pernah bilang kau tidak boleh menyentuhku walaupun kau memberiku ratusan juta won?"

"ha ha ha… astaga coba lihat ini. Pacarku dingin."

"kita kan…"

Jaejoong mau bilang "tidak berpacaran", tapi ucapannya terhenti ketika mendengar bisikan Seunghyun.

"di rumah ini juga ada Yunho. Kita harus membuatnya tetap mengira kita berpacaran. Tolong bantu aku."

Siwon menatap dua orang tersebut dengan ekspresi penasaran. Sesaat Jaejoong ragu-ragu karena yeoja yang bernama Boa sepertinya bukan orang jahat.

"tolong."

Seunghyun kelihatan benar-benar berada dalam situasi sulit. Namja itu juga terlihat sedikit sedih.

_Apakah ada alasan rahasia?_

Jaejoong menyadari dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sehingga ia hanya mengangguk. Ya… bukan masalah besar mau pura-pura jadi pacar atau tidak.

"tapi jangan terlalu dekat. Aku tidak suka disentuh-sentuh."

"siap. Aku minta izin dulu sebelum menyentuh ya."

"tidak akan kuberi izin."

"nah." Kata Seunghyun sambil menepukkan kedua tangan. "seperti yang hyung lihat, hubunganku dengan Jaejoong cukup serius."

"benarkah?" Siwon kelihatan tidak percaya sama sekali.

"aku yang memandunya. Hyung pulang dan istirahat saja."

"tidak bisa begitu."

"ehem. Aku hanya ingin berduaan dengan Jaejoong sebentar. Keluarga Jaejoong sangat tegas, jadi kami tidak pernah kencan malam-malam. Coba lihat, pohon-pohon melambai dan rembulan bersinar. Ini malam yang membuat orang-orang ingin berkencan."

"hm."

"cepat pulang, sana."

"baiklah, saya percaya pada tuan muda. Kalau begitu saya pulang dulu. Nona, kalau ada masalah, atau butuh sesuatu, tolong telepon. Tidak perduli jam berapa."

"ya, ahjussi. Selamat malam."

Begitu Siwon meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Seunghyun langsung mengkaitkan lengan Jaejoong ke lengannya.

"sudah kubilang…"

"aku hanya akan melakukan sebatas ini. Menggenggam tangan dan merangkul lengan. Kalau tidak melakukannya, kita tidak terlihat berpacaran."

"kau benar benar…"

"panggil aku hyung. Kita harus bersikap lebih akrab."

"dasar."

Walaupun permintaannya tidak masuk akal, Seunghyun bukan orang yang menyebalkan. Mungkin itu karena senyuman polosnya yang tidak sesuai dengan wajah tampan pangeran.

"kelihatannya Boa nuna bukan orang jahat."

"ya, bagi orang lain dia memang bukan orang jahat. Hanya aku yang melihatnya sebagai orang jahat."

"hanya hyung?"

"wah… senangnya."

"kenapa?"

"kau memanggilku 'hyung', aku senang."

"menjijikkan."

"ha ha… begini… tidak mungkin kan kau selalu senang setiap kali orang memanggil namamu?"

_Aku tidak senang bila Ahra, ibu tiri, atau appa memanggilku, batin Jaejoong._

"kalau dipanggil teman dekat, kita memang merasa senang. Tapi kalau dipanggil orang yang membuat kita menderita, perasaan kita menjadi tidak enak, bukan? Begitulah. Walaupun perasaanmu tidak enak saat dipanggil olehnya, belum tentu orang lain yang dipanggilnya merasa kesal juga, kan?"

"benar juga."

"ya, begitulah. Mungkin bagimu dia orang baik. Tapi bagiku bukan."

"ya."

Hubungan antarmanusia ternyata memang rumit.

"sekarang tidak ada seorangpun di Sky House."

"oh, begitu?"

"sejak kecil Changmin suka berkeliaran. Aku juga baru mau keluar, tapi bertemu denganmu."

Akhirnya mereka tiba di rumah utama. Bangunan bergaya modern dengan atap berwarna biru muda. Berkat kaca besar, rumah itu terlihat sangat luas. Jaejoong berpikir rumah ini pasti terlihat cantik pada pagi hari dengan sinar matahari yang bersinar cerah.

"rumah ini sungguh besar."

"oh ya?" Seunghyun hanya mengangkat bahu, kemudian membuka pintu.

Seunghyun sangat cocok dengan rumah mewah ini. Walaupun tidak terang-terangan menunjukkan kekayaannya, orang ini mengenakan pakaian berkualitas tinggi, mempunyai rambut berombak yang lembut, dan terlihat modis.

"silahkan masuk."

"permisi."

Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa seperti masuk ke rumah orang lain─walaupun pada kenyataan memang rumah orang lain─sampai ia merasa perlu memberi salam sebelum masuk. Begitu di dalam, Jaejoong terperangah.

Langit-langit rumah itu lebih tinggi daripada yang dibayangkan Jaejoong. Ruang tamu rumah ini jauh lebih luas daripada seluruh rumahnya yang dulu. Ada karpet di lantai serta lampu gantung indah. Tepat di depan Jaejoong terdapat tangga menuju lantai dua. Tangga itu berbentuk oval.

"tangganya sangat keren!"

Ketika mendengar komentar Jaejoong yang sungguh-sungguh, Seunghyun tersenyum lebar.

"benarkah? Syukurlah kalau menurutmu keren. Ayo naik."

Mereka menaiki tangga kayu berbentuk oval itu ke lantai dua. Ada sebuah koridor dan di kedua sisinya terdapat beberapa pintu. Suasananya seperti hotel mewah.

"Yunho menggunakan kamar yang ada di ujung sana. Kamarmu di sini. Ini kamarmu!"

Kamar Jaejoong adalah kamar yang langsung terlihat begitu menaiki tangga.

"kami menyiapkan kamar yang dekat dengan tangga supaya kami bisa membantumu dengan cepat seandainya terjadi sesuatu padamu. Kalau tidak suka, bilang saja. Bisa diatur."

"ya." Jaejoong membuka pintu yang berwarna cokelat tua. "ini benar-benar kamarku?"

Jaejoong sudah bertekad tidak kaget saat melihat apa pun, tetapi tanpa sadar malah melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

"ya, ini kamarmu."

"benar-benar besar. Ini hanya untukku?"

"ini besar?" tanya Seunghyun sambil menelengkan kepala.

"tentu saja besar! Ini… lebih besar daripada rumah dulu kutinggali. Jangan-jangan… toiletnya sebesar rumahku?"

Di sebelah kiri ada dua pintu, sepertinya yang satu adalah toilet, dan satunya lagi kamar mandi. Jaejoong masih belum berani membuka pintu kamar mandi. Tempat tidurnya pun sangat besar, cukup luas untuk menampung lima atau enam orang. Jaejoong sangat menyukai meja belajar rapi berwarna hitam dan rak buku di dinding yang berada di dekat meja belajar. Lalu ada benda yang paling disukainya…

"computer!"

Jaejoong berlari ke computer tersebut sambil memekik senang. Di meja belajar ada computer mengilap dengan model terbaru yang mempunyai monitor 24 inci. Jantungnya berdebar kencang saking terharunya. Ia tidak menyangka bisa mendapat barang sebanyak itu.

"sebegitu senangnya?"

"ya… aku tidak pernah memiliki computer di kamar."

"duh… memangnya kau tinggal di rumah macam apa?"

"rumah menyeramkan yang seperti mimpi buruk. Kalau ke rumah itu, hyung tidak bisa bertahan hidup satu hari pun."

"oh ya? Seunghyun tidak bisa membayangkan rumah menyeramkan itu seperti apa.

"ah… bagusnya. Sekarang aku bisa mencari kerja paruh waktu dengan mudah.'

"kerja? Kenpa kau perlu bekerja?"

"untuk mencari uang."

"tidak perlu mencari uang seperti itu. Toh kakek akan memberikan semuanya."

"tidak bisa begitu. Kakek sudah meminjamkan kamar sebagus ini."

"tidak apa-apa. Uang yang kau pakai juga tidak akan terlalu banyak."

"hyung."

Jaejoong berhenti memegangi computer dan menghampiri Seunghyun. Matanya yang seperti kucing memandangi Seunghyun lekat-lekat.

"seperti yang hyung katakana, uang yang kupakai mungkin lebih sedikit daripada uang saku orang seperti Hyung untuk sehari. Tapi bagiku, uang itu sangat besar dan bermakna. Hyung mungkin menganggap kenyataan aku tinggal di rumah ini tidak lebih dari memungut anak anjing yang tersesat di jalan, tapi bagiku, kesempatan yang diberikan Direktur Jung ini adalah harapan. Karena itu aku harus bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, dan aku ingin mendapatkan sesuatu dengan usahaku sendiri."

Jaejoong masih kecil. Benar-benar kecil dan lemah seperti anak kucing yang ditelantarkan. Tapi anehnya, saat ini di mata Seunghyun, Jaejoong terlihat besar, jauh lebih besar daripada kamar ini.

"ha… aku benar-benar senang."

"sebegitu senangnya?"

Mulut Seunghyun terasa kering. Ia ingin memegang bahu Jaejoong, tetapi tidak bisa semudah tadi merangkulnya. Sekarang Seunghyun menyadari perkataan Jaejoong tentang ia tidak bisa sembarangan disentuh walaupun dibayar ratusan juta won.

"ya senang. Aku tidak perlu membuang impianku."

"apa… impianmu?"

"aku ingin menjadi dokter hewan."

Jaejoong berjanji akan bertemu Seunghyun di lantai satu setelah selesai melihat-lihat kamar. Mereka akan ke klinik hewan untuk melihat kondisi anak kucing yang diselamatkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berniat memasukkan kaus olahraganya, makanya membuka pintu lemari baju yang besar. Ia mengira lemarinya kosong, tetapi ternyata penuh dengan pakaian. Jaejoong sempat berpikir pakaian ini milik orang lain, tapi semua pakaian masih berlabel harga.

"empat juta won? Untuk sepotong kaus ini?" mulut Jaejoong mengangga ketika melihat harga kaus berwarna pink.

"astaga… orang-orang ini bagaimana bisa…"

Kaus saja harganya empat juta won, apalagi baju lainnya. Jaejoong mengambil kaus yang terlihat paling murah diantara baju-baju itu, tapi ternyata harganya satu juta won. Jaejoong takut memakainya. Di paling ujung gantungan ada seragam sekolah.

"kalau dasinya berwarna hijau muda, berarti aku tidak masuk kelas biasa."

Murid-murid kelas biasa memakai dasi biru.

"apakah… aku tidak akan masuk kelas biasa?"

Walaupun bertanya-tanya dalam hati, Jaejoong tidak berencana memprotes keputusan Direktur Jung. Jaejoong sudah sangat berterimakasih pada Direktur Jung karena telah memberikan sebanyak ini. Padahal Jaejoong hanya membantu beliau saat terjatuh di penyebrangan jalan.

"terimakasih, kakek."

Jaejoong bertemu Direktur Jung dua hari yang lalu, sementara keputusan yang menyuruhnya pindah ke rumah ini baru diambil kemarin. Hanya dalam satu hari, kamar dan baju-baju sudah disiapkan. Hanya untuknya.

"baiklah, meskipun takut, lebih baik pakai saja. Karena baju ini disiapkan kakek untukku."

Kalau tidak memakainya, nanti dianggap menolak pemberian beliau. Jaejoong memakai kaus v-neck berwarna pink dan celana jeans.

.

.

.

Seunghyun menunggu Jaejoong sambil duduk di tangga lantai satu.

"cantik." Puji Seunghyun sambil terseyum lebar.

"aku tampan! Omong-omong siapa yang membelikan pakaian di dalam lemari?"

"Siwon hyung."

"oh ya?"

"ya. Dia melakukannya sendiri. Interior kamar, pakaian, tempat tidur, dan computer."

"orang yang luar biasa."

"aku jadi cemburu. Pacarku bilang namja lain luar biasa."

"cemburu apanya?"

Mereka keluar sambil tertawa. Walaupun berada dalam kota, udaranya terasa segar berkat pohon-pohon di sekitar mereka.

Siwon mengantar mereka ke klinik hewan dengan mobil. Di depan klinik yang belum tutup, ada orang yang mengintip ke dalam. Jaejoong sepertinya pernah melihat orang itu, tapi dia tidak ingat siapa.

"kenapa bocah itu ada disini?" gumam Seunghyun.

"hyung mengenalnya?" tanya Jaejoong.

"dia adikku, Jung Changmin." Balas Seunghyun.

"ah… jadi dia Jung Changmin. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya."

Entah karena mendengar obrolan mereka atau bukan, Changmin menoleh ke belakang. Changmin yang tersenyum melihat Seunghyun, tiba-tiba membelalak ketika pandangannya tertuju pada Jaejoong.

"astaga! Akhirnya kau datang juga! Aku terus menunggumu disini karena kuyakin kau pasti akan datang lagi."

"kau mengenalku?"

"ya ampun… aku sakit hati nih. Waktu anak kucing itu terluka, aku yang mengantarmu dengan motorku."

"aah…"

Jaejoong ingat. Namja itu yang menolongnya ketika polisi datang. Saat itu Jaejoong penasaran kenapa sikap polisi tiba-tiba berubah. Tapi sekarang ia mengerti. Ternyata orang ini ada hubungannya dengan Grup TOHO.

"kalian berdua saling kenal?" tanya Seunghyun.

"ya. Aku mencarinya karena dia sangat keren. Dia melompat turun dari motor yang sedang melaju."

"kau melakukan itu?" tanya Seunghyun kepada Jaejoong dengan kaget.

"apa boleh buat, aku sedang terburu buru." Kata Jaejoong.

"mulai sekarang, tuan harus berhati-hati. Bagaimana kalau tuan terluka? Tegur Siwon.

Jaejoong mendongak menatap Siwon. Pandangannya terpaku pada pengawal itu. Sudah sangat lama tidak ada yang mencemaskan Jaejoong, apakah ia terluka atau tidak.

"kenapa tuan melihat saya seperti itu?"

"hanya terkejut."

.

.

.

Mendadak Siwon menutup mata Jaejoong dengan tangannya sambil berkata, "jangan lihat namja lain selain aku."

Changmin mengernyit ketika mendengar ucapan Seunghyun itu. "ha? Apa? Kenapa Seunghyun hyung tida suka namja ini melihat namja lain?"

"tentu saja tidak suka." Dengan raut wajah dingin, Seunghyun merangkul bahu Jaejoong dan menariknya mendekat.

"namja ini… pacarku."

"apa? Benarkah itu?"

"untuk apa aku berbohong?"

"itu benar, tapi…"

"ah… selain itu, kakek pernah bilang akan ada seseorang yang tinggal dirumah kita kan? Seseorang yang dibicarakan kakek adalah dia, orang yang akan menjadi kakak iparmu."

"eii… kalau begitu aku bisa bertemu dengannya tanpa terus menerus datang ke klinik hewan ini. Omong-omong, senang bertemu denganmu. Namaku Jung Changmin. Aku berumur delapan belas tahun dan cukup kuat. Siapa namamu?"

"Kim Jaejoong, tujuh belas tahun."

"sayang kau pacar Seunghyun hyung. Karena sekarang kita tinggal serumah, semoga kita bisa menjadi akrab."

"aku harap juga begitu."

"apakah operasinya sukses."

"sepertinya begitu, aku kesini untuk melihat kondisinya. Ah, karena kita sedang membicarakan hal ini… bolehkah aku memeliharanya di Sky House?"

Changmin dan Seunghyun tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong yang diucapkan dengan hati-hati itu.

"tentu saja. Semua yang kau inginkan pasti boleh."

"selama kau suka, aku tak keberatan."

.

.

.

"lucunya. Anak kucing itu diberi nama apa ya?"

"kucing."

"…"

"…"

Semua menatap Seunghyun dengan terperangah.

Seunghyun hanya mengangkat bahu "kenapa? Kalau sudah besar mereka semua akan menjadi kucing. Jadi panggil dia 'kucing' saja."

"apakah anjing harus diberi nama 'anjing' juga?"

"ini nama yang bagus untuk hewan karena mereka bisa menyadari identitas mereka."

"sudahlah… aku menamainya Jiji."

Setelah berpamitan dengan Jiji, mereka keluar dari klinik hewan.

Changmin menautkan tangan di belakang kepala sambil berjalan "ah… jaejoong benar-benar keren. Terlalu baik untuk playboy seperti hyung."

"jadi? Mau jadi adik durhaka yang merebut kakak ipar dari kakak sendiri?"

"hm… oh ya. Jaejoong, kalau hyung melakukan yang aneh-aneh, bilang saja padaku. Aku akan langsung merebutmu.

"persaudaraan yang sangat erat."

"persaudaraan yang membuat orang lain merinding."

.

.

.

Jaejoong tidak bisa tidur. Sepertinya ia belum terbiasa dengan tempat tidur barunya. Ia bermaksud keluar untuk jalan-jalan di taman sebentar, tapi malah berpapasan dengan Yunho di tangga.

Sialan.

Tidak menyangka bisa bertemu namja itu.

Yunho menaiki tangga sambil menunduk, tetapi ketika melihat kaki Jaejoong, ia langsung mengangkat kepala. Mata musang Yunho membelalak karena mengingat wajah Jaejoong. Kemudian ia langsung mengernyit. Dibandingkan wajahnya, Jaejoong lebih tertarik dengan kerutan di dahi Yunho.

Sejak kapan namja itu suka mengernyit sampai mempunyai kerutan sedalam itu walaupun masih remaja?

"apa-apaan kau?" sergah Yunho kasar. "kenapa kau ada dirumah ini?"

"kau tidak dengar? Mulai hari ini aku disuruh pak Direktur untuk tinggal disini."

"apa? Jadi kau orang yang akan tinggal disini?"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan mata dingin menusuk. Sepertinya mata yang gelap itu ingin menerkam Jaejoong.

"aku dengar kau berasal dari keluarga miskin. Kau mau menjadi orang kaya dengan cara menikah dengan Seunghyun hyung? Apakah kau mendekatinya demi semua itu?"

Jaejoong tercengang mendengar ucapan Yunho yang dipenuhi kedengkian, sampai ia tidak bisa berkata apapun.

"uang yang kau dapatkan dari menjual diri pada Seunghyun hyung kurang, ya?"

"kau…" Jaejoong yang sejak awal hanya diam mendengar tuduhan-tuduhan Yunho akhirnya membuka mulut "sebenarnya hidupmu seperti apa sampai bisa berpikir sekeji itu?"

"kau tanya hidupku seperti apa? Seperti yang kau lihat, aku tinggal di rumah yang super besar dan hidup berfoya-foya. Masa tidak tahu?"

"aku memang tidak tahu semuanya, tapi yang pasti, aku tahu hidupmu sangat menyedihkan."

"konyol." Wajah Yunho seakan dipahat sama sekali tidak menunjukkan emosi. Walaupun wajahnya sedikit mirip dengan Seunghyun dan Changmin, sifatnya benar-benar berbeda. Dibandingkan kedua orang itu, aura Yunho terkesan jauh lebih gelap. "dasar namja murahan."

"apakah murahan itu hal yang buruk?"

"…"

"barang murah toh hanya barang tidak bermerek. Ada banyak barang murah yang bagus dan berkualitas tinggi. Barang-barang yang dipajang di mal bisa semahal itu karena ditempeli merk. Kau juga seperti itu, kan? Kau pura-pura berstatus tinggi hanya karena kau mempunyai hubungan dengan Grup TOHO. Bagiku, kau lebih murahan."

Yunho mencoba mencengkram kerah baju Jaejoong, tapi namja itu menghindarinya dengan mudah.

Jaejoong berkata sambil tersenyum dingin, "aku pernah bilang, kan? Kalau kau berani menyentuhku sekali lagi, kau akan kuhajar habis-habisan. Memangnya kaupikir saat aku menjatuhkanmu saat itu hanya kebetulan?"

"…"

"kau toh Homo Sapiens, bisa kan hidup sambil berpikir? Kau pikir, kalau kau menindas dan mengancamku, Seunghyun hyung akan mulai memperhatikan Boa nuna? Kalau Seunghyun hyung berpacaran dengan Boa nuna, kau akan merasa puas? Tidak mungkin kau bahagia walaupun kau mencoba menyatukan mereka berdua secara diam-diam 'asal kau bahagia', 'asalkan orang yang kucintai bahagia'. Apakah kau berpikir seperti itu? Singkirkan pemikiran itu. Itu sama menjijikkannya dengan perasaan egois."

BUK!

Kali ini Jaejoong sengaja menerima pukulan Yunho meskipun bisa menghindar. Pukulannya terasa sakit, tapi Jaejoong tak menunjukkannya.

Yunho sedikit kaget melihat Jaejoong tak terhuyung sedikit pun walaupun ia melayangkan pukulan keras yang bisa membuat namja mana pun terjerembap.

"apakah kau puas setelah memukulku sekuat tenaga? Apakah kau merasa cintamu telah terbalaskan?"

"kau… apa maumu?"

"seperti yang kau bilang sendiri. Namja murahan yang menempel pada Seunghyun hyung supaya bisa menjadi orang kaya."

_Sorot mata namja itu pasti hanya khayalanku, _pikir Yunho sambil menyipitkan mata.

Karena sudah malam, hanya ada dua lampu di tengah koridor yang menyala. Jadi sinar itu pasti hanya khayalannya. Ia tidak bisa menatap langsung mata Jaejoong, jadi pasti ada masalahdengan matanya karena akhir-akhir ini ia kurang tidur.

"mungkin kau tidak suka, tapi aku akan tinggal disini sampai lulus SMA. Mau mengusirku? Coba saja. Aku tidak selemah itu sampai bisa kau usir."

Bahkan setelah Jaejoong mendorongnya dengan kasar ke samping dan menuruni tangga, Yunho masih merasa matanya aneh. Setelah Jaejoong tidak kelihatan lagi, barulah Yunho bisa melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya dengan jelas lagi. Yunho mengucek mata dengan punggung tangan lalu masuk ke kamar sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"sepertinya besok aku harus ke dokter mata."

.

.

.

Changmin sedang duduk di koridor lantai tiga. Ia keluar untuk minum, tetapi tidak bisa turun setelah tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan serius dari lantai bawah. Akhirnya ia berjongkok di koridor dan menunggu sampai pembicaraan itu selesai.

_Aah… bagaimana ini? _Changmin membenamkan wajah diantara kedua lutut sambil menghela napas panjang. _Kim Jaejoong sangat keren._

_._

_._

_._

**TBC**

**TERIMAKASIH UNTUK SEMUANYA.**

**GOOD NITE EVERYONE**


	6. Chapter 5

SMA TOHO

Jaejoong memang pernah mendengar cerita Ahra, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia lihat sekolah ini.

"aku masuk sendiri saja." Kata Jaejoong pada Siwon yang mengantarnya sampai depan gerbang sekolah.

"apakah tuan yakin?"

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum saat Siwon bertanyya dengan cemas. Kemudian ia berjalan ke ruang guru dengan semangat.

"lapangannya benar-benar luas."

SMA TOHO sangat jauh berbeda dengan SMA Jaejoong yang dulu. Memang sekolahnya sangat luas, tapi taman dan gedung yang keempat sisinya merupakan dinding kaca dan dibangun dengan gaya paling modern tetap saja pemandangan yang tidak bisa dijumpai di SMA lain. Setelah dengan susah payah menemukan gedung kantor guru, Jaejoong kembali tercengang. Ada lift dan eskalator!

_Diantar dengan mobil, kemudian naik escalator. Sepertinya aku bisa jatuh sakit gara-gara kekurangan olahraga._

SMA Jaejoong yang dulu terletak di dataran tinggi. Setiap masuk dan pulang sekolah, anak-anak selalu mengomel otot-otot betis mereka jadi besar. Setelah pindah ke sekolah sebagus ini, Jaejoong mau tak mau merasa kagum.

Jaejoong berjalan di koridor lantai satu menuju kantor guru.

"hei, Kim Jaejoong."

Sebuah suara melengking menghentikan langkah Jaejoong.

Gara-gara kemewahan sekolah, Jaejoong sempat lupa Ahra juga bersekolah disini. Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang tanpa menjawab panggilan tersebut. Ahra yang memakai dasi biru menatap marah kepada Jaejoong.

"kau ini! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"apanya?"

"kau tahu? Gara-gara kau pergi begitu saja dari rumah, appa dan umma sangat khawatir."

Apakah yang dikatakan Ahra itu bisa dipercaya? Benarkah mereka mengkhawatirkanku? Sama sekali tidak mungkin. Pasti mereka mengomel karena Kim Jaejoong, si namja brengsek, bisa menarik perhatian Direktur Jung. Jaejoong bisa membayangkan situasinya, pasti mata Ahra dan ummanya berapi-api, dipenuhi keserakahan dan kecemburuan yang amat sangat.

"selama ini kami sudah berbaik hati memberimu makan dan tempat tinggal. Kau tidak boleh keluar rumah begitu saja. Paling tidak, kau harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, lalu setelah diberi izin baru keluar dari rumah. Bukankah begitu?"

Dengan nada tinggi Ahra memarahi Jaejoong tanpa segan-segan.

"sejujurnya aku sudah merasa kau akan menyerang kami dari belakang. Tapi kau pergi begitu saja dengan cara seperti itu. Bukankah itu keterlaluan… hah?!"

Ahra yang dari tadi sibuk memahari Jaejoong tiba-tiba membelalak.

"kenapa kau memakai dasi hijau? Kenapa kau memakainya?"

Meskipun kaya, bukan berarti orang itu bisa masuk SMA TOHO. Dia harus mempunyai orang tua atau keraabat berstatus social tinggo, atau mendapat rekomendasi dari orang berkedudukan tinggi di masyarakat. Kalau hanya punya uang, mereka bisa memasukkan anaknya ke kelas biasa dengan menyumbangkan uang berjumlah besar.

"Direktur Jung yang menyiapkan seragam ini."

"apa? Tidak mungkin!" teriak Ahra histeris.

Jaejoong sampai sulit bernafas melihat raut wajah egois Ahra yang tidak senang melihat kebahagiaan orang lain.

"kau tidak punya uang, kau juga tidak punya koneksi. Bagaimana bisa mendapat dasi hijau? Kau mencurinya, ya? Ya kan? Kau mencurinya, kan?"

"kalau tidak percaya, tanya saja langsung pada Pak Direktur. Kalau tidak senang, cerita saja pada beliau. Aku hanya memakai seragam sekolah yang diberikan Pak Direktur."

"jangan sok! Apa kau pikir kau sudah menjadi orang kaya setelah masuk Sky House?"

"aku tak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Apa kau pikir aku sok kaya?"

"benar! Menurutku memang begitu. Bagaimana bisa orang seperti kau… pasti Direktur Jung salah paham. Aku akan menceritakan semua tentangmu kepada Pak Direktur!"

"silahkan."

Karena mendengar keributan di koridor, satu persatu guru keluar dari ruangannya. Begitu guru keluar, Ahra langsung tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong.

"jangan marah begitu, Jaejoong."

"…"

"aku hanya… meskipun kita bukan saudara sedarah, kita tetap keluarga. Aku sangat mencemaskanmu. Bagaimanapun, kau itu saengku, bisa saja kan terjadi sesuatu kalau kau kabur dari rumah? Bisa saja kan kau terjerumus masalah. Appa dan umma juga khawatir padamu. Kita semua sampai tidak bisa tidur."

"ada apa ini?" guru dengan rambut dicat kuning dan rokok terselip dibibir menghampiri mereka.

"tidak ada apa-apa, Pak. Mungkin bapak belum tahu, dia ini adikku. Dia tiba-tiba kabur dari rumah tanpa mengatakan apapun pada orangtua kami. Jadi kami sangat mengkhawatirkannya…"

Guru berambut kuning tersebut menggumam mengerti, kemudia menatap Jaejoong.

"kau siapa? Itu seragam sekolah kami bukan?"

"selamat pagi. Aku Kim Jaejoong yang mulai hari ini bersekolah disini."

Begitu mendengar nama Jaejoong, raut wajah guru itu menjadi cerah.

"oh… jadi kau murid yang mendapat rekomendasi khusus Pak Direktur. Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku wali kelasmu mulai hari ini. Namaku Park Yoochun."

"senang bertemu degan anda."

Dari penampilannya yang heboh, Jaejoong mengira guru tersebut akan bersikap angkuh seperti kebanyakan orang kaya, tetapi dia sangat bersahabat. Apalagi wajahnya seperti anggota geng. Ia lebih terlihat seperti pemimpin geng dari pada guru.

"di… dia murid Bapak?" tanya Ahra dengan wajah pucat ketakutan.

"ya. Kau tak perlu cemas. Aku juga sudah pernah dengar ceritanya dari Pak Direktur. Memang orangtua pasti khawatir karena putranya harus tinggal terpisah dari mereka, tapi Pak Direktur baik kok. Pasti tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada Jaejoong."

"ah… ya…"

Sepertinya disekolah Ahra berakting sebagai pelajar yang baik. Ahra berbalik sambil menggerutu pelan.

"aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi. Ayo masuk kelas." Kata Yoochun.

Jaejoong berjalan bersama wali kelasnya.

"aku sudah melihat rapormu. Nilaimu selalu sempurna ya."

"luar biasa. Tapi tidak mudah menjadi juara satu di sekolah ini."

"benarkah?"

"ya. Orang luar pasti mengira murid-murid disini tidak lebih daripada anak-anak dari keluarga kaya yang hanya bisa menghambur-hamburkan uang. Tapi para tuan muda dan nona keluarga kaya di sini pintar. Ada juga anak-anak yang sempat belajar bahasa di luar negeri. Jadi standar ujian di sini sangat tinggi."

"oh…"

"yah… kau bukan anak kelas biasa, jadi tidak perlu khawatir tentang nilai."

"sebenarnya aku tidak keberatn jika harus masuk kelas biasa."

"percaya diri sekali ya. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku suka orang yang percaya diri."

Wajah Yoochun yang tersenyum terlihat menawan.

"aku juga suka dengan orang yang punya senyuman manis." Balas Jaejoong.

"ha ha ha… terima kasih atas pujianmu."

Sebelumnya Jaejoong mengira suasana di sekolah pasti akan kaku. Tetapi syukurlah ia mendapat wali kelas yang ramah. Jaejoong adalah murid kelas tujuh, tahun pertama. Kelasnya ada di gedung kelas tahun pertama lantai dua.

Ketika dibuka, pintunya tidak mengelurkan bunyi apa pun. Begitu masuk, Jaejoong melihat pemandangan kelas yang belum pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya sampai sekarang. Luasnya seperti luas kantor di perusahaan besar. Walaupun ada lebih dari tiga puluh meja, ruangan tersebut masih lapang. Meja belajarnya besar dan tidak ada coretan sama sekali. Di setiap meja ada laptop terbaru, dan dibelakang kelas ada loker bagus untuk masing-masing murid. Berkat tirai berwarna ungu pucat yang menghiasi jendela besar, suasana kelaspun terlihat cerah.

Ketika sedang menyapukan pandangan ke sekeliling kelas sambil berdiri di samping Yoochun. Jaejoong merasa seperti ada yang menatapnya. Mata yang bersinar indah, hidung mancung, dan uka yang imut. Junsu.

Ketika mereka bertemu pandang, Junsu sudah tersenyum manis seakan telah mengenal Jaejoong.

"ini Kim Jaejoong yang mulai hari ini akan belajar bersama kalian. Semoga kalian menjadi akrab."

"namaku Kim Jaejoong. Salam kenal."

"kau duduk di mana ya?"

"di sini, Pak." Begitu mendengar ucapan Yoochun, Junsu langsung mengangkat tangan. "tolong duduknya disebelahku saja, Pak."

Junsu mengedipkan sebelah mata pada orang yang duduk di sampingnya. Murid tersebut langsung mengambil buku pelajaran dan pindah ke tempat duduk kosong dibelakang tanpa berkata apa pun. Tidak ada yang memarahi Junsu karena kejadian itu. Sepertinya teman-temannya tidak keberatan dengan tingkah Junsu yang seperti Pangeran.

"jangan ganggu dia ya." Kata Yoochun sambil bercanda.

Ketika Jaejoong duduk disebelahnya, Junsu mengajaknya bicara sambil tersenyum manis.

"maasih ingat padaku, kan?" tanya Junsu.

"ya. Tidak mungkin aku melupakan orang seimut dirimu."

"ya ampun. Aku jadi malu mendengarmu bilang begitu."

Suara Junsu lembut dan enak didengar. Jaejoong mengira orang kaya suka mengganggu dan menganggap rendah orang biasa, tapi ternyata mereka ramah. Atau mungkin mereka ramah karena ada keinginan tersembunyi? Tapi Jaejoong segera menyingkirkan pikiran tersebut. Nanti saja kalau memang terbukti mereka menginginkan sesuatu atau mengganggunya. Tidak perlu curiga dulu.

Yoochun mulai menerangkan sesuatu. Penjelasannya tidak ada hubungannya dengan pelajaran. Wali kelasnya itu malah menceritakan pengalamannya kemarin.

"karena itu aku menghajar bajingan kecil itu…"

Ternyata benar. Orang itu bukan guru, tapi anggota geng. Meskipun Yoochun melontarkan makian, tidak ada murid yang cemberut. Mungkin karena senyum manis yang sesekali ditunjukkannya.

"pertemuan pagi ini cukup sampai disini. Jangan bersikap sombong, belajarlah yang rajin. Sampai jumpa lagi di kelas berikutnya."

Begitu Yoochu keluar dari kelas, beberapa murid yeoja bekumpul di sekitar Jaejoong.

"kau berasal dari mana?"

"dari sekolah mana?"

"katanya kau tinggal di Sky House, benarkah itu?"

Karena dibanjiri pertanyaan, Jaejoong kebingungan harus menjawab yang mana terlebih dulu. Pada saat itu Junsu mengetuk meja belajar.

"berisik sekali. Kalau mau tanya, satu-satu dong."

Semuanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Junsu.

"seorang namja yang jelas-jelas uke tinggal di rumah yang dipenuhi seme. Bukankah itu tidak wajar?"

Pertanyaan tajam itu memecah keheningan. Jaejoong menoleh kea rah pemilik suara tajam itu. Gadis bertubuh tinggi menatap Jaejoong dengan sorot mata dingin.

"memangnya keluargamu keluarga macam apa? Kenapa mereka memperbolehkanmu tinggal di rumah penuh seme. Kau dijual, ya?"

"Tiffany Hwang. Jangan bicara sembarangan!"seru Junsu dingin, tapi raut wajah gadis yang dipanggil Tiffany itu tidak berubah.

"kau bilang aku bicara sembarangan? Adakah yang salah dendan ucapanku?dari penampilannya saja kelihatan dia tinggal di Sky House sebagai pembantu. Tapi tetap saja, mana ada orang tua yang menjual anaknya sendiri begitu saja? Sepertinya orangtuanya bukan orangtua kandung. Kenapa sih kalian berbasa-basi dengannya? Meskipun dia punya hubungan dengan Grup TOHO, dia hanya pembantu. Kalau kalian dekat dengannya, apakah kalian kira nantinya juga bisa dekat dengan Grup TOHO? Benar-benar tolol."

"hm… Tiffany Hwang, kau iri yak arena Jaejoong sangat cantik?"

"iri? Kenapa aku harus iri dengan namja seperti itu?"

"cantik juga manis. Kau takut Changmin hyung jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong, ya?"

Ucapan Junsu tepat sasaran. Wajah Tiffany memerah. Jaejoong menatap Tiffany tanpa berkata apapun. Mungkin karena tidak suka dengan cara Jaejoong menatapnya, Tiffany langsung mengamuk.

"apa lihat-lihat?"

"hanya penasaran.  
"penasaran apa?"

"hidupmu seperti apa sampai punya pikiran sekotor itu?"

"apa?"

"kalau mengunjungi rumah penuh namja, kau hanya berbuat yang tidak-tidak dengan mereka, ya?aku tidak pernah berpikir sampai sana, jadi aku sedikit bingungkau menyinggung-nyinggung hal itu."

Junsu tertawa mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. "benar juga. Aku juga tidak pernah punya pikiran seperti itu. Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

Karena ditatap sang tuan muda, murid-murid lain segera mengangguk. Mata Tiffany berkilat-kilat marah. Ia membuka mulut seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi terpotong oleh suara pintu dibuka.

Orang yang masuk keruangan sambil membuka pintu dengan kasar itu ternyata Yunho. Begitu Yunho masuk, suasana kelas langsung berubaah. Anak-anak sampai mengatupkan mulut rapat-rapat, seakan takut suara napas mereka terdengar.

"Yunho!"

Suara nyaring Junsu memecah keheningan yang ditimbulkan namja itu. Yunho yang sedang menuju tempat duduk kosong di bagian paling belakang, berbalik sekilas melihat Junsu kemudian bertemu pandang dengan Jaejoong. Matanya yang berwana gelap menatap Jaejoong seakan ingin menerkamnya.

"Jaejoong sekelas dengan kita. Bagus, kan?"

"…"

Yunho duduk tanpa menjawab apa-apa. Setelah terdengar suara kursi dan meja digeser, Jaejoong melihat Yunho menelungkupkan kepala di meja. Begitu tiba di kelas langsung bersiap-siap tidur? Enak benar hidupnya.

"Joongie, tolong dimaklumi ya."

"ya? Apa?"

"Yunho. Dia pemalu jika berhadapan dengan orang tak dikenal."

Memangnya hal itu disebut pemalu? Tapi entah pemalu atau pada dasarnya bersifat jelek, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak perduli. Mendadak perkataan Direktur Jung terbersit dipikirannya. Direktur Jung pernah bilang beliau cemas terhadap cucu-cucunya. Saat itu Jaejoong mengira beliau hanya bercanda. Tetapi Direktur Jung mungkin sungguh-sungguh mengkhawtirkan cucunya. Terutama namja itu. Si binatang buas.

"si binatang buas." Tanpa sadar, Jaejoong menggumamkan isi pikiran.

Mata Junsu terbelalak lebar. "ya ampun. Kau tau darimana julukan Yunho itu binatang buas?"

"… sekali lihat saja sudah langsung tahu dia seperti binatang buas, bukan?"

"sebenarnya… Yunho tidak seseram penampilannya. Tapi semua orang salah paham."

"benarkah hanya salah paham? Mungkin hanya Tuan Muda yang menganggapnya tidak seram."

"Tuan Muda? Ya ampun. Jaejoong, kau bisa dengan mudah menyenangkan orang lain ya."

Junsu tersenyum sangat cerah. Dalam hati, Jaejoong berpikir orang yang bisa dengan mudah menyenangkan orang lain justru Junsu. Namja ini dibesarkan dengan penuh kasih sayang, bukan? Junsu pasti dibesarkan dalam kehangatan tanpa kesulitan apapun. Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin ia bisa tersenyum cerah seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Maaf atas agak terlambatnya update. mood swing saya sedang kumat =_=**

**dan saya hanyalah seorang pelajar kelas 2 SMA yang sebentar lagi menghadapi UAS (berminat jadi guru privat saya? /?). lagipula kuota modemnya menipis -sobs- jadi mungkin tidak bisa update untuk beberapa hari kedepan (mungkin).**

**THANKS FOR ALL ^^**

**SEE YA~**


	7. Chapter 6

**Cast :**

**Kim Jaejoong as Kim jaejoong (17 years old)**

**Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho a.k.a Tuan Muda Ketiga (17 years old)**

**Shim Changmin as Jung Changmin a.k.a Tuan Muda Kedua (18 years old)**

**Choi Seunghyun as Jung Seunghyun a.k.a Tuan Muda Pertama (19 years old)**

**Choi siwon as Pengawal Pribadi Jaejoong (24 years old)**

**Kim Junsu as Kim Junsu (17 years old)**

**Kwon Boa as Kwon Boa (19 years old)**

**Go Ahra as Go ahra (17 years old)**

**Direktur Jung**

**Ibu tiri**

**Ayah Jaejoong**

.

.

.

Bel pertanda kelas dimulai berbunyi. Jam pertama adalah kelas matematika. Peljarannya tidak begitu berbeda dengan sekolah yang dulu, yang berbeda hanya buku pelajaran. Di sini isi buku pelajaran ada di laptop masing-masing.

"disini tidak ada buku?" tanya Jaejoong pelan

Junsu yang sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptop menjawab, "tentu saja ada. Kalau kau minta pada wali kelas, bukunya pasti bisa diantar ke rumah hari ini."

Pelajaran tersebut berjalandengan suasana tenang. Awalnya tidak terasa, tapi lama-kelamaan Jaejoong merasa kualitas pelajarannya sangat tinggi. Tidak ada penjelasan bertele-tele, melainkan langsung pada intinya. Seperti itulah suasana dikelas sampai pelajaran keempat. Dan selama itu pula Yunho hanya tidur. Tidurnya pulaas sekali seolah dia kuli yang sudah bekerja keras selama beberapa hari.

Suasana waktu makan siang juga berbeda. Setelah bel berbunyi, murid-murid berjalan menuju kantin dengan santai. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong teringat murid-murid sekolah dulu yang selalu terburu-buru ke kantin. Sepuluh menit sebelum bel berbunyi, mereka sudah resah dan berancang-ancang lari ke kantin. Jaejoong tertawa saat teringat semua itu.

"apa yang lucu?" tanya Junsu yang berjalan bersama Jaejoong sambil merangkulkan lengannya di bahu Jaejoong.

"suasana di sekolah ini sangat berbeda dengan sekolahku yang dulu."

"oh ya? Apanya yang beda?"

Ketika Jaejoong menjelaskan keadaan siap perang sebelum bel makan siang berbunyi di sekolahnya yang dulu, Junsu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"masa sih?"

"sungguh."

Junsu menelengkan kepala seakan tidak bisa mempercayai cerita Jaejoong.

Kantin sekolah terletak di lantai bawah tanah. Sebutannya memang kantin sekolah, tapi sebenarnya lebih terlihat seperti restoran di hotel mewah. Sekarang Jaejoong tidak lagi terana melihat interior dan taplak meja kantin yang rapi. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kejutan yang ditemuinya di sekolah ini. Sekarang Jaejoong bisa menerima apa saja dengan tenang.

Manusia memang bisa beradaptasi dimana saja. Baru satu hari, Jaejoong sudah bisa beradaptasi di dunia orang kaya.

Namun, ada satu masalah. Karena ini kantin sekolah, berarti seluruh muridyang berada di sekolah ini berkumpul di sini. Jaejoong menjadi cemas akan kemungkinan bertemu Ahra lagi. Jaejoong berharap bisa lulus dari sekolah ini tanpa mengalami masalah apa pun.

Ketika melihat Jaejoong yang bersikap aneh sampai menyapukan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan, Junsu bertanya, "kau cari apa?"

"ah… ada orang yang kukenal di sekolah ini."

"astaga, benarkah? Siapa?"

"namanya Go Ahra…"

"Go Ahra? Aku tidak pernah mendengar namanya. Seumuran dengan kita?"

"ya. Dia masuk kelas biasa."

"kelas biasa? Kalau begitu, dia tidak akan kesini."

"oh? Benarkah?"

"murid kelas biasa kan berasal dari keluarga miskin. Kalau mau menggunakan kantin ini, murid-murid harus menyumbang uang sebesar tiga puluh juta won setiap bulan. Murid kelas biasa tidak mungkin mempunyai uang sebesar itu."

"tiga puluh juta won?"

Padahal Jaejoong yakin tidak akan terkejut lagi, tapi setelah mendengar kata tiga puluh juta won perbulan, saking syoknya ia memekik tanpa sadar. Gara-gara suaranya yang nyaring itu, semua murid di kantin menandang ke arahnya. Jaejoong tidak perduli apakah dirinya dipandangi atau tidak, tapi _tiga puluh juta won perbulan?! _Semudah itukah mengeluarkan tiga puluh juta won?

"kita harus menyumbang tiga puluh juta baru bisa menggunakan seluruh fasilitas sekolah. Kadang-kadang anak biasa juga bisa mendapat uang sebanyak itu kalau orang tua mereka bekerja mati-matian. Tapi biasanya mereka hanya menyumbang satu atau dua bulan saja. Setelah itu mereka berhenti."

"…"

"hm?"

"tiga puluh juta…" kenapa semudah itu bagi mereka menyumbangkan tiga puluh juta? Orang-orang ini, sebenarnya mereka orang-orang macam apa? "kalau begitu, aku segera…"

"mau kemana?" Junsu segera menahan lengan Jaejoong yang hendak keluar dari kantin.

"tiga puluh juta… aku tidak mampu menyumbangkan uang sebanyak itu."

"kenapa kau erlu menyumbang lagi? Kau kan mendapat hak istimewa dari Direktur Jung. Ditambah lagi sekolah ini milik Direktur Jung."

Karena masih syok dengan konsep uang tiga puluh juta, Jaejoong tidak sadar Seunghyun menghampirinya.

"ada apa ini? Kenapa pacarku mematung dengan mulut ternganga?"

Kata "pacar" yang meluncur keluar dari bibir Seunghyun itu membuat murid-murid di kantin syok hebat dan seisi kantin menjadi gempar.

"hah! Dia bilang siapa? Siapa pacar Seunghyun oppa?"

"pacar Seunghyun? Siapa? Kenapa Seunghyun tiba-tiba punya pacar?"

"namja itu pacar Seunghyun?"

"tidak boleh! Apa-apaan itu? Seunghyun oppa milikku!"

"mana? Aku ingin lihat wajahnya."

Suasana kantin menjadi hiruk-pikuk. Karena sekitarnya mendadak berisik, Jaejoong akhirnya tersentak sadar. Seunghyun tersenyum manis. Senyumannya itu seperti senyuman pangeran dan sesaat Jaejoong sempat berpikir kantin tersebut adalah istana.

"kenapa kau datang ke sekolah sendirian? Padahal aku mau kita darang sama-sama."

"hyung kan bangun kesiangan."

"mulai besok aku akan bangun lebih awal."

"tidak perlu. Bangun telat saja terus."

"ah… sikap pacarku sangat dingin."

Seunghyun menggeleng-geleng dengan gaya berlebihan. Sepertinya namja ini terbiasa dengan sikap dan gaya bicara yang dramatis.

Jaejoong menyadari banyak yang memperhatikannya. Ia pun memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Semua yeoja dan uke menatapnya dengan penuh rasa cemburu, marah, dan penasaran.

_Ternyata orang ini popular juga. _Jaejoong baru menyadari bertapa populernya namja itu.

Seunghyun merangkul Jaejoong dengan gaya mesra, "mau makan apa?"

"bisa tolong lepaskan tanganmu dari bahuku?"

"apakah kau masih belum tahu? Kau bisa menjadi tuan muda hanya dengan berada disisiku."

"aku tidak pernah berharap jadi tuan muda."

"menu masakan Jepang hari ini sushi. Kalau masakan Korea tteokgalbi. Mau pilih yang mana?"

Seunghyun mengabaikan ucapan Jaejoong dan membawa namja itu ke dalam kantin.

"ah… kau merebut Joongie dariku! Joongie kan makan bersamaku!"

Tetapi teriakan Junsu itu pun tidak diacuhkan Seunghyun.

Di tempat yang berlawanan dengan arah pintu masuk ada dua meja panjang. Diatasnya ada papan yang masing-masing bertuliskan _Masakan Jepang _dan _Masakan Korea_.

"masakan Korea." Kata Jaejoong

Seunghyun tersenyum sambil menuju pojok masakan Korea.

Katanya tteokgalbi, jadi Jaejoong mengira akan mendapat nampan berisi nasi, tteokgalbi, sedikit kimchi, dan sup, tapi ternyata dugaannya salah.

"masakan Korea untuk dua orang, ya."

Seunghyun memesan kepada orang yang memakai topi tinggi khas koki, lalu mereka ke tempat duduk yang terang dan nyaman di dekat jendela.

Setelah memesan masakan Jepang, Junsu duduk disebrang Jaejoong dan Seunghyun. Pelayan mendorong troli makanan ke arah mereka dan menaruh pesanan di meja.

Pertama-tama, pelayan menyajikan tteokgalbi. Ada bermacam-macam gorengan dan pancake sayur, sayuran, rumput laut dan sup. Kemudian untuk masakan Jepang, ada beragam jenis sushi, sashimi segar, dan sup miso.

"banyak sekali." Gumam Jaejoong.

Standar makanan kantin di sini berbeda dengan makanan di sekolah dulu. Walaupun tidak pernah makan makanan di kantin karena tidak punya uang, Jaejoong pernah melihat makanan yang disantap teman-temannya dan bingung apakah makanan tersebut layak disantap. Tetapi makanan di kantin ini terlihat seperti makanan di resepsi mewah.

Ternyata bukan hanya kelihatannya, rasanya juga enak.

"setelah kelas berakhir kita pergi belanja ya," kata Junsu.

Jaejoong langsung menolak ajakan namja itu, "aku ada urusan setelah sekolah."

"urusan? Urusan apa?"

"kerja paruh waktu."

"kerja paruh waktu? Kenapa kau perlu kerja paruh waktu?"

"tuan muda, orang biasa sepertiku harus bekerja untuk hidup."

"tapi kan kau bukan orang biasa lagi. Ada Direktur Jung."

"Direktur Jung ya Direktur Jung. Aku ya aku."

"hm… aku kurang mengerti. Kapan pun kau butuh uang, pasti akan langsung diberi. Kenapa sampai susah-susah kerja?"

"ayahmu juga bekerja keras, kan?"

"itu karena ayahku punya anak sepertiku. Tapi kita kan masih muda, jadi kita harus bermain-main sepuasnnya."

"Junsu benar." Celetuk Seunghyun. "aku akan lulus tahun depan. Waktu menikmati kehidupan sekolah bersama pacar tinggal sebentar. Aku tidak mau pacarku bekerja di tempat yang tidak ada aku. Demi aku, tolong jangan kerja paruh waktu."

"tidak ada alasan aku harus melakukan itu demi hyung."

"apa maksudmu?" Seunghyun tersenyum sambil merangkul bahu Jaejoong. "bukankah kau mencintaiku?"

Jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat sampai hidung mereka hamper bersentuhan. Ketika mata yang berwarna coklat itu menatap Jaejoong lekat-lekat, mendadak Yunho menghampiri mereka dan menendang meja. Disebelahnya ada Boa yang tampak sedih.

"apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Suasana di kantin menjadi hening.

Oh hebat! Kemunculannya langsung membuat suasana menjadi hening. _Nama panggilannya lebih cocok pembawa keheningan daripada binatang buas, _pikir Jaejoong sambil mendongak menatap Yunho.

"masa tidak tahu? Kami sedang pacaran." Seunghyun tersenyum sinis sambil membelai kepala Jaejoong.

Kernyitan di dahi Yunho semakin lama semakin dalam dan mata Boa semakin lama semakin basah,

Jaejoong benar-benar salah tingkah, tapi ia juga tidak bisa kabur. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya tersenyum canggung sambil menatap Yunho.

"tidak bisa ya, tidak melakukan hal-hal seperti itu di sekolah?"

"ho… rupanya adik bungsuku sangat taat pada peraturan ya?"

"hyung!"

"sudahlah, Yunho."

Boa menggoyang lengan Yunho sedikit dan aura di sekelilik Yunho langsung lenyap. Seandainya Yunho binatang buas, maka Boa adalah pawangnya. Pawing yang mampu menjinakkan binatang buas sekalipun.

Jaejoong tidak suka dengan cinta segitiga rumit yang terjadi di sekitarnya ini. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya merinding. Ia tidak suka ini.

"omong-omong kenapa nona Kwon Boa dari kelas biasa bisa ada di sini? Apakah kau sudah menyumbang uang?"

Jaejoong belum sadar karena sejak tadi sibuk memperhatikan Yunho. Ia baru lihat Boa memakai dasi biru. Gara-gara cara bicara Seunghyun yang sinis, wajah yeoja berambut sebahu itu memucat. Menurut Seunghyun, Boa penguntitnya, tapi bagi Jaejoong, Boa tidak lebih dari yeoja menyedihkan yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"apa hubungannya dengan itu?!" bentak Yunho.

Yunho bermaksud melindungi Boa, tapi apakah ia tidak tahu bahwa suara sekeras itu hanya akan semakin menarik perhatian orang?

"tempat ini bukan untukku… aku pergi dulu." Gumam Boa.

Yunho menahan Boa yang hendak keluar.

"kenapa nuna pergi? Soal uang, aku yang bayar. Nuna makan saja disini."

"tidak apa-apa. Kantin murid kelas biasa juga ada banyak makanan enak…"

"tepat sekali. Murid kelas biasa harus bergaul di tempat murid kelas biasa. Kenapa harus mengotori tempat ini?"

Entah darimana terdengar suara mengejek.

_Siapa itu?_

Jaejoong mengerutkan kening sambil menoleh ke sumber suara, tetapi semua murid mengatupkan bibir jadi ia tidak tahu siapa yang melontarkan ucapan tadi. Saat itu Jaejoong baru sadar pandangan yang ditujukan pada Boa dipenuhi sorot mata tidak bersahabat. Semua mata memandang yeoja itu dengan sorot menghina.

Jaejoong sempat mengira sekolah berisi anak-anak orang kaya itu murah hati. Paling tidak, murid-murid tersebut bersikap murah hati pada Jaejoong. Tetapi ternyata tidak benar. Murid-murid kelas khusus mempunyai status social yang tinggi layaknya penguasa. Mereka tidak mau berbaur dengan anak yang status sosialnya lebih rendah daripada mereka. Hanya ada satu alasan mereka tidak memandang Jaejoong seperti cara mereka memandang Boa. Jaejoong didukung orang paling berkuasa.

Karena Jaejoong tidak membenci Boa, ia tidak nyaman dengan cara anak-anak kelas khusus memandang yeoja itu. Tetapi apa boleh buat, ia hanya bisa bersabar karena tujuannya adalah bersekolah disini dan lulus tanpa terlibat masalah apapun.

"tadi… siapa yang bicara?" sorot mata Yunho menjadi dingin. "siapa yang tadi bicara?!"

"Yunho." Bisik Boa, berusaha menenangkan namja itu.

"ah… aromanya lezat!"

Karena terdengar suara lain, suasana kantin berubah lagi. Suara nyaring itu membuat suasana kantin yang awalnya mencekam jadi lebih ceria. Changmin masuk sambil mengusap perut, melambai pada Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong? Wah! Semuanya kumpul disini, ya?" Changmin menghampiri mereka sambil tersenyum ceria. "kenapa sepi begini? Saat makan suasananya harus berisik. Ayo… semuanya bernyanyi."

Wah, kenapa tiba-tiba terdengar alunan lagu?

"hari ini sushi? Joongie, kau sudah makan?"

"ya… sudah sih."

"aku akan makan sushi, tolong temani aku makan."

"kenapa?"

"biar lebih enak. Su~ie, boleh aku duduk disampingmu?"

"ya."

"ha ha ha… Yunho~ah, kenapa terlihat gusar begitu? Saking takutnya aku hampir kencing dicelana."

Yunho menatap Changmin yang selalu tersenyum ceria itu, kemudian mendengus dan keluar dari kantin bersama Boa.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah pelajaran hari ini selesai?" tanya Changmin sambil melahap sushi.

Sebelum Jaejoong sempat menjawab, Seunghyun membalas, "kenapa adikku ingin tahu jadwal pacarku?"

"karena mau dekat dengan kakak ipar." Jawab Changmin dengan wajah polos.

Seunghyun menyipitkan mata. "hm… benarkah itu? Kenapa aku merasa cemas dengan adikku yang mampu membuat orang lain sayang padanya dengan mudah, ya?"

"ha ha ha ha… tidak mungkin aku bisa mengalahkan hyung. Hyung kan pangeran nomor satu."

Apa pun yang mereka katakan, Jaejoong sama sekali tak berniat memberikan waktunya sehabis pulang sekolah. Tidaj ada waktu belajar sendiri, jadi Jaejoong harus bisa menggunakan waktu luang itu untuk bekerja paruh waktu lebih lama. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk berbelanja atau hal-hal yang membuang-buang waktu lainnya.

Saat sedang berpikir seperti itu, tiba-tiba Seunghyun bicara spontan seakan terpikir ide bagus. "sepulang sekolah kita ke Hawai yuk."

"Hawai? Yah… memang besok libur, kan?"

"ide bagus. Aku juga ingin makan steik yang kumakan saat terakhir kali kesana."

_Aigooo… mereka bercanda kan?_

_._

_._

_._

**TBC**

**MAAFKAN ATAS KETERLAMBATAN UPDATE YANG SANGAT-SANGAT TELAT INI -bows-**

**PERJALANAN UMMA KITA MASIH SANGAT PANJANG SEBENARNYA... PERASAAN UMMA DAN APPA JUGA MASIH BELUM TERLIHAT. JADI, BERSABARLAH.**

**THANKS FOR MA BELOVED READERS, REVIEWERS, FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITES**

**SEE YA ^^**


	8. Chapter 7

**Cast :**

**Kim Jaejoong as Kim jaejoong (17 years old)**

**Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho a.k.a Tuan Muda Ketiga (17 years old)**

**Shim Changmin as Jung Changmin a.k.a Tuan Muda Kedua (18 years old)**

**Choi Seunghyun as Jung Seunghyun a.k.a Tuan Muda Pertama (19 years old)**

**Choi siwon as Pengawal Pribadi Jaejoong (24 years old)**

**Kim Junsu as Kim Junsu (17 years old)**

**Kwon Boa as Kwon Boa (19 years old)**

**Go Ahra as Go ahra (17 years old)**

**Direktur Jung**

**Ibu tiri**

**Ayah Jaejoong**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"hei, hei, hei! Kabar terbaru!"

Kakak kelas Ahra berlari masuk ke kantin dengan histeris.

Ahra mengernyit sambil mengaduk supnya.

"Jung Seunghyun dan namja yang tinggal di Sky House… siapa namanya itu… Kim Jaejoong? Aku dengar mereka berpacaran!"

"apa?"

"benarkah?"

"bagaimana mungkin?!"

"sungguh?"

Suasana kantin kelas biasa langsung gempar, Ahra terpaku mendengar kabar yang tidak disangkanya itu. Pikirannya langsung kosong.

_Apa? Kedua orang itu berpacaran?_

"mereka ada di kantin sekarang. Suasananya panas sekali. Sepertinya Jung Seunghyun sangat tergila-gila pada Kim Jaejoong."

Ahra menggigit bibir dan berusaha keras tidak menjerit kesal.

Selama beberapa bulan terakhir, Ahra sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk menarik perhatian tiga pangeran Jung. Ia bangun tiga jam lebih pagi sebelum ke sekolah untuk mencatok rambut dan berdandan tipis. Ia mencocokkan waktu kedatangannya dengan mereka dengan menunggu didekat gerbang sekolah. Setelah bertemu salah satu diantara mereka, ia akan memberi salam "selamat pagi" dengan riang. Ahra juga bergabung dengan klub _Makan, Minum, Main _yang dipelopori Seunghyun. Sebenarnya murid-murid kelas biasa sangat sulit bergabung dalam klub itu, tetapi demi ikut serta dalam kegiatan mereka Ahra rela mengeluarkan uang dalam jumlah besar.

"luar biasa dia bisa berpacaran dengan Seunghyun oppa." Gumam Gyeongmi, teman sekelas Ahra, yang duduk disampingnya sambil makan.

Gyeongmi sangat pintar belajar. Ia selalu peringkat pertama atau kedua. Ahra dekat dengannya supaya bisa memanfaatkannya sesekali. Baguslah, Ahra bisa memanfaatkannya sekarang. Memang nilai Gyeongmi sangat bagus, tapi sebenarnya ia yeoja bodoh yang mudah percaya dengan ucapan orang lain.

Ahra menatap sup sambil membisu dan mulai meneteskan air mata. Gyeongmi membelalak kaget karena Ahra tiba-tiba menangis.

"Ah… Ahra… kenapa menangis? Apa karena hubungan Seunghyun oppa dan Kim Jaejoong?"

"… bukan karena itu… bukan…"

Karena isakan Ahra, murid-murid yang duduk di meja yang sama melirik ke arahnya.

_Ayo, lihat aku. Kalau orangnya hanya sedikit, tidak ada gunanya. Yang Gyeongmi, coba tarik perhatian lebih banyak orang lagi._

"lalu kenapa kau menangis? Kau bukannya menangis karena Seunghyun oppa berpacaran dengan Kim Jaejoong?"

Begitu murid-murid di meja sebelah melihat ke arahnya, Ahra langsung memasang ekspresi sedih.

"Kim Jaejoong… Kim Jaejoong yang sekarang tinggal di Sky House itu." katanya terbata-bata.

"ya?"

"dia… sebenarnya… adikku. Meskipun… bukan adik kandung…"

"apa?"

"aku… begitu tersiksa, jadi tidak pernah berkata apa-apa sampai sekarang…" air mata Ahra bercucuran. "karena appa meninggal dunia, umma menikah lagi. Jaejoong putra dari ayah tiriku."

"oh begitu?"

"ya. Jaejoong sebaya denganku. Karena itu aku ingin akrab dengannya, tapi sepertinya Jaejoong tidak ingin seperti itu. Sepertinya dia merasa aku merebut appanya. Jadi… aku… sedikit dianiaya."

"dia menganiayamu?"

"ya. Memang tidak terlalu sering. Hanya… waktu SD dan SMP, dia menyuruh anak-anak lain menjauhi dan mengacuhkanku… kalau di rumah, aku dikurung di gudang… Jaejoong juga merebut tas yang dibelikan umma untukku dengan uang yang didapatnnya dengan susah payah… dan kadang-kadang kalau sedang kesal, dia memukulku…"

"pukul? Dia memukulmu?"

"te… tetapi… Jaejoong bukan anak jahat. Kalau… kalau kesal, kita juga pasti susah mengendalikan sikap kita kan… hanya itu." Sambil berkata seperti itu, Ahra tersenyum sedih.

Gyeongmi menggenggam tangan Ahra erat-erat, seakan kasihan padanya.

"tetap saja tidak boleh. Meskipun sedang kesal, mana boleh memukul orang? Itu jahat."

Anak-anak mulai berkumpul di sekitar Ahra.

Walaupun dari luar tidak kelihatan, sebenarnya murid-murid kelas biasa sangat iri kepada Jaejoong. Memang salah satu alasan mereka masuk sekolah ini karena bisa masuk Universitas TOHO setelah mendapat nilai tinggi di SMA TOHO. Alasan lainnya adalah ingin dekat dengan anak-anak keluarga kaya. Lebih bagus lagi kalau mereka bisa menjalin hubungan cinta dengan anak-anak itu.

Tetapi ternyata dinding pemisah kelas khusus (panggilan murid kelas biasa untuk kelas yang dipenuhi anak-anak orang kaya) begitu tinggi sapai murid kelas khusus sama sekali tidak menghiraukan murid kelas biasa.

Karena itu, Ahra yakin mereka pasti membenci Jaejoong yang bisa langsung akrab dengan anak-anak kelas khusus padahal berstatus sama dengan anak-anak kelas biasa. Kalau Jaejoong mempunyai kekurangan, mereka tidak akan segan-segan menggunakan alasan itu untuk menjatuhkannya. Tidak heran mereka menanggapi cerita Ahra dengan sangat baik.

Jaejoong namja cantik, tapi berkepribadian jelek.

Kalau anak-anak kelas khusus, terutama tiga Pangeran Grup TOHO, tahu tentang itu, Jaejoong pasti akan langsung diusir.

"omong-omong, bagaimana dia bisa tinggal di Sky House? Katanya Direktur Jung sangat suka padanya."

"itu… aku juga tidak tahu detailnya. " kata Ahra sambil menyeka air mata. "kata ayah tiriku… ibu kandung Jaejoong suka menggoda namja."

"apa? Apa mungkin… Jaejoong anak haram? Ya, kan?"

"bisa saja…"

"yah, memang. Katanya Direktur Jung juga hidung belang. Sudah tiga kali kawin-cerai."

"tapi bukankah ibu Kim Jaejoong jauh lebih muda daripada Direktur Jung?"

"benar-benar gila."

Ahra tersenyum senang dalam hati."

.

.

"tuan bilang mau kerja paruh waktu?" Siwon memasang ekspresi tidak suka."

"ya. Aku sudah menemukan beberapa tempat dari internet. Sangat menyenangkan mempunyai computer."

"tetapi, tuan tidak perlu bekerja…"

"aku sudah mendapatkan seragam sekolah, tempat tinggal dan makanan gratis. Jadi aku tidak boleh hanya berdiam diri dan bermalas-malasan."

"tuan mau bermalas-malasan juga tidak apa-apa."

"aku tidak mau."

"ha… baiklah. Kalau begitu, saya akan mengantar tuan ke tempat kerja."

"tidak diantar juga tidak apa-apa."

"saya pengawal pribadi tuan. Jadi saya harus menjaga tuan setiap saat."

Karena tidak mau terus-menerus berdebat, akhirnya Jaejoong menyerah dan naik ke mobil.

"apakah hari ini di sekolah menyenangkan?" tanya Siwon.

"yah, begitulah. Ada yang berbeda dari bayanganku, ada juga yang membuatku terpana."

"tidak ada yang mengganggu tuan?"

"tidak ada. Siapa yang mau menggangguku?"

Siwon melihat wajah Jaejoong melalui kaca spion. Jaejoong tersenyum seperti biasanya, tetapa Siwon merasa kasihan padanya. Entah kenapa, pengawal itu merasa senyuman namja itu terkesan sedih.

"ini tempatnya."

Jaejoong menunjuk restoran yang besar. Lokasinya berada di antara sekolah dan Sky House.

"saya dengar bekerja di restoran sangat berat."

"bukankah semua pekerjaan berat?" balas Jaejoong riang, kemudian turun dari mobil.

Siwon mengira Jaejoong akan langsung masuk ke restoran, tapi gadis itu malah berjalan ke sisi pengemudi dan mengetuk jendela mobil. Ketika Siwon menurunkan jendela mobil, namja itu tiba-tiba menjulurkan kepala ke dalam.

"ahjussi. Jangan menungguku. Langsung pulang saja. Oke?" kata Jaejoong.

"ya."

"janji, ya?"

"ya."

Jaejoong melambai pada pengawal itu, mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Begitu gadis itu masuk ke restoran, Siwon mematikan mesin mobil dan menyandarkan kepala ke kursi.

_Pulang? Tentu saja tidak._

.

.

"wajahmu menarik, jadi diterima." Kata manajer restoran. "kami tidak kekurangan tenaga di dapur, jadi kau di bagian pelayanan saja supaya wajahmu kelihatan. Pasti tamu akan bertambah."

Ketika mendengar pujian manajer itu, Jaejoong tersenyum lebar.

"Tiffany. Kasih seragam ke anak ini, lalu ajari dia ya. Yah… dengan penampilannya, dia hanya berjalan ke sana kemari juga tak masalah."

"baik, pak."

Yeoja bernama Tiffany itu memanggil Jaejoong dengan isyarat tangan. "ke sini. Aku akan memberimu seragam."

Tiffany membawa Jaejoong ke gedung karyawan. Begitu lampu gudang dinyalakan, Tiffany langsung mendorong Jaejoong ke dinding

"tadi kau bilang namamu Kim Jaejoong?"

Sorot mata Tiffany sangat jahat, tapi Jaejoong tidak panik. Ia hanya balas menatap Tiffany dengan tenang.

"ya, benar."

"kau tidak perlu sombong hanya karena manajer memujimu. Aku sudah dua tahun kerja di sini. Jangan pikir aku akan membiarkanmu berleha-leha. Kau pasti sering dimanja karena wajahmu. Tapi di sini kau tidak akan mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Jadi kau tidak perlu bersikap manja. Mengerti?"

"ya, mengerti?"

Ketika Jaejoong menjawab tanpa perlawanan, Tiffany mendengus lalu melemparkan seragam. Seragamnya sangat kotor seperti sudah dipakai sebelumnya. Tanpa berkata apapun, Jaejoong membawa seragam tersebut ke ruang ganti baju.

.

.

Jaejoong bekerja terus selama enam jam tanpa ada waktu istirahat. Tiffany menyuruh-nyuruh Jaejoong melakukan ini dan itu tanpa mengajarinya apa pun. Karena belum pernah bekerja di restoran sebelumnya, Jaejoong melakukan kesalahan beberapa kali. Para tamu hanya tertawa dan bilang tidak apa-apa, tapi Tiffany malah tambah kesal.

Ketika Jaejoong masuk ke ruang loker, pekerja yang lain juga sibuk mencelanya. Jaejoong sudah terbiasa dengan orang-orang seperti itu, jadi ia hanya mengabaikan mereka dan membereskan barang-barangnya.

"anak manja dari keluarga kaya."

Komentar sinis Tiffany itu disambut gumaman setuju karyawan lain.

"gara-gara dia pekerjaan kita tambah sulit. Bukankah dia seharusnya minta maaf?"

"benar. Tapi bisa juga kan, saking bodohnya dia tidak sadar orang-orang jadi kesusahan gara-gara dia?"

"mungkin."

"sepertinya dia juga tidak saadar kita sedang membicarakannya."

_Aku sudah tahu, dasar yeoja brengsek._

Jaejoong menghela napas panjang lalu keluar dari ruang tersebut. Tamu-tamu sudah pulang. Di parkiran restoran itu hanya ada satu mobil. Langkah Jaejoong terhenti karena melihat Siwon yang menunggu sambil merokok di samping mobil. Dari jendela restoran, Siwon yang berdiri di bawah cahaya bulan sambil memandang kegelapan tanpa berkata apa pun terlihat mempesona. Jaejoong sampai tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan.

_Dia sangat keren._

Siwon masih muda, tapi sudah menjadi Sekertaris Direktur Grup TOHO. Dia pasti pintar. Orang sehebat ini datang menjemput Jaejoong pada jam selarut ini.

_Aku benar-benar seperti Cinderella._

Jaejoong terkekeh sambil mendekati Siwon.

"kaan ahjussi datang?"

"baru saja."

Siwon membuka pintu sambil tersenyum, Jaejoong melewati Siwon dan menaruh tangan di kap mobil yang dingin.

"dari tadi… ahjussi menungguku?"

"saya baru saja datang."

"… terima kasih."

Entah kenapa Jaejoong menjadi terharu.

_Jadi inikah rasanya bila ada yang menungguku?_

.

.

Ketika sampai di Sky House, Seunghyun dan Changmin menyambut Jaejoong dengan senyum hangat.

"sudah pulang?"

"selamat datang, Joongie."

Baru satu hari ia tinggal di rumah ini, tapi kedua orang itu sudah menunggunya pulang di ruang tamu.

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut pada mereka sambil berkata, "aku pulang."

Tempat tidurnya empuk, suhu dalam kamar juga sesuai, tidak ada angin yang masuk dari celah jendela, dan tidak ada suara berisik di sekitarnya, tapi Jaejoong tidak bisa tidur. Mungkin karena ia tidak terbiasa dengan tempat tidur barunya. Padahal sudah pindah dari kamar bekas gudang ke kamar mewah seperti itu, tapi ia tetap tidah mengantuk. Jaejoong sedang mengerjakan soal matematika di meja belajar saat memutuskan untuk keluar ke taman.

Angin yang segar membelai wajah Jaejoong. Sebentar lagi angin ini jug menjadi panas, tetapu berkat pohon-pohon yang mengiasi taman, sepertinya udara tidaj akan terasa begitu menyesakkan.

Ketika masuk ke Sky House, semua impian Jaejoong tercapai. Seandainya Jaejoong Cinderella, itu berarti Direktur Jung adalah ibu peri yang mewujudkan harapan Cinderella.

"ha ha ha…"

Jaejoong tertawa ketika membayangkan Direktur Jung yang beraut wajah keras kepala berubah menjadi ibu peri.

"ada siapa pada jam selarut ini?"

Jaejoong menduga mungkin Siwon yang berada di rumah kaca itu. Walaupun SIwon selalu serius dan menggunakan bahasa sopan, entah kenapa Jaejoong malah merasa sangat nyaman jika bersamanya. Jaejoong mengintip ke dalam melalui jendela kecil di pintu masuk rumah kaca.

Rumah kaca ini jauh lebih besar daripada taman bunga terkenal di Korea. Di dalamnya ada beraneka ragam tanaman tropis, dan terdengar kicau burung, walaupun samar-samar. Jaejoong tidak melihat siapa pun di dalam.

_Sepertinya ada yang lupa mematikan lampu. _

Jaejoong masuk, seakan ditarik pesona rumah kaca tersebut. Ia menghirup udara tropis yag lembap dan segar. Udara yang bercampur dengan bau tanaman dan tanah terasa menyenangkan. Jaejoong merasa seperti berada di dalam hutan kota.

_Seperti sedang berlibur di luar negeri._

Jaejoong menyusuri setapak jalan di tengah dengan perlahan-lahan. Di hadapannya ada pintu lagi. Sepertinya suara burung terdengar dari sana. Jaejoong membuka pintu.

Di tengah-tengah kicauan berbagai jenis burung, Jaejoong melihat orang itu berdiri. Di atas rambutnya yang berwarna hitam kelam, bahunya yang lebar, lengannya yang cukup berisi, orang itu membiarkan tubuhnya dihinggapi burung-burung yang jumlahnya tak terhitung. Yunho berdiri sambil tersenyum. Dia terlihat begitu damai. Entah kenapa, pemandangan tersebut membuat Jaejoong terharu sampai napasnya tersekat.

_Apa itu? Kenapa hatiku berdebar tidak karuan seperti ini?_

Namja yang biasanya selalu mengerutkan kening dan bersikap kasar seperti binatang buas itu ternyata bisa tersenyum hangat di antara burung-burung. Jaejoong semakin terharu karena tidak menyangka Yunho bisa tersenyum seperti itu.

_Ternyata… dia suka hewan._

Ini sungguh tidak disangka-sangka.

_Orang yang suka hewan biasanya tidak jahat._

Untuk waktu yang cukup lama, perhatian Jaejoong terpaku pada Yunho. Namja itu masih belum menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong dan terus bercengkrama dengan burung-burung. Kira-kira tiga puluh menit kemudian, baru ia menoleh. Begitu bertemu pandang dengan Jaejoong, Yunho langsung mengernyit. Tidak bisa dipercaya bahwa orang ini sama dengan orang yang tersenyum tadi.

"siapa yang mengizinkanmu masuk?" sergah Yunho.

"apakah aku harus mendapat izin sebelum masuk ke sini?"

"rumah kaca ini milikku."

"ah, benar. Kalau begitu… apakah aku boleh masuk?"

"kau toh sudah masuk!"

Karena teriakan Yunho, burung-burung berterbangan dengan kaget.

"kau membuat burung-burung kaget."

"keluar." Yunho memelankan suara.

"aku juga suka hewan."

"aku tidak suka hewan."

"kau memelihara burung-burung ini karena kau suka hewan, kan?"

"ini bukan urusanmu."

Jaejoong tidak memperdulikan sikap kasar Yunho dan berjalan semakin dalam ke rumah kaca. Bermacam-macam jenis burung yang bertengger di dahan pohon memperhatikan dua orang itu sambil menelengkan kepala. Jaejoong duduk di tanah dan mendongak. Lalu bertemu pandang dengan Yunho yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"ah, enaknya."

"ada banyak kotoran burung."

"tidak apa-apa. Tinggal dicuci saja."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong sambil memngerutkan kening.

Yunho tidak bisa mengusir Jaejoong dengan ucapan apa pun. Ia sendiri sudah menyaksikan kemampuan bela diri Jaejoong sehingga tidak mungkin bisa mengusir namja ini dengan ancaman. Lagi pula, ia tidak membenci Jaejoong yang duduk di tanah tanpa memerdulikan kotoran burung.

Seandainya Jaejoong tidak merebut Seunghyun dari Boa, Yunho tidak membenci tipe namja sepertinya. Santai dan suka tertawa.

_Apa yang sedang kupikirkan? _Gerutu Yunho dalam hati.

"ayo, duduk. Kita bisa melihat langit dari sini."

Jaejoong menyentak pelan celana Yunho. Namja itu duduk di samping Jaejoong tanpa berkata apa pun.

"ternyata kita juga bisa melihat bintang dari Seoul."

"kalau cuacanya bagus."

"kau sering ke sini?"

"untuk memberi makan anak-anakku."

"ha ha."

"apa yang lucu?"

"tidak… hanya saja kau memanggil burung-burung itu anak-anakmu."

"sialan."

Sepertinya burung-burung ini sudah jinak dengan orang asing. Beberapa ekor burung terbang ke arah Jaejoong dan mendarat di dekatnya.

"burung-burung ini sangat lucu, walaupun aku tidak tahu jenisnya."

"kalau tidak tahu ya belajar."

"berarti aku boleh masuk ke sini lagi?"

"mungkin."

"baik hati sekali."

"diam."

"kenapa kau bisa bicara sembarangan seperti itu?"

"pertanyaan itu yag ingin kutanyakan kepadamu. Apa yang kaulakukan dulu?"

"belajar."

"belajar? Aku pernah melihat kemampuan bela dirimu. Kau bukan seseorang yang kerjanya hanya belajar. Ditambah lagi, Direktur Jung membawamu ke rumah ini. Bagaimana kau membujuk orang tua dingin itu membawamu ke rumah ini?"

"dingin? Direktur Jung?"

"benar."

"menurutku sikap Direktur Jung sangat hangat."

"ha?" ekspresi Yunho yang tadi tenang berubah menjadi murka. "kau bilang sikap orang tua itu hangat? Aku tidak tahu latar belakangmu, tapi apakah kau berpikir seperti itu karena dia memberimu tempat tinggal yang bahkan tidak pernah kau bayangkan?"

Sorot mata Yunho terlalu dingin untuk mencerminkan kemarahan remaja. Matanya dipenuhi kemarahan dan kebencian yang seakan menusuk kulit Jaejoong.

"ada apa denganmu?"

"sialan. Dia bilang apa padamu untuk membawamu ke rumah ini? Apakah kau berjanji akan menjadi bonekanya? Kalau sudah dekat dengan kami setelah masuk ke rumah ini, orang tua itu menjanjikanmu untuk menjadi cucu angkat?"

"aku ingin menjadi dokter hewan."

"apa?"

"aku sangat suka hewan. Di dunia ini terlalu banyak hewan yang terluka dan juga terlalu banyak hewan yang ditelantarkan. Pemilik bumi ini bukan manusia, tapi gara-gara manusia, hewan-hewan kehilangan tempat tinggal. Di luar banyak anjing dan kucing yang telantar. Aku berharap bisa menjadi dokter hewan dan melindungi mereka. Meskipun masih kecil dan kemampuanku kurang, kalau aku bisa menolong satu hewan saja, aku akan berusaha keras menjadi dokter hewan."

"aku tidak menanyakan cita-citamu."

"karena keluargaku tidak mendukung, aku bekerja paruh waktu untuk mengumpulkan uang untuk biaya sekolah… tapi memang tidak mudah bagi anak SMA untuk mencari uang."

"kenapa? Memangnya keluargamu sangat miskin?"

"tidak. Aku tidak punya keluarga di rumahku."

Perkataan Jaejoong itu membuat hati Yunho terasa sangat berat. Yunho sempat berpikir Jaejoong tidak lebih daripada namja berotak kosong karena selalu tersenyum. Ia mengira namja itu dari keluarga yang penuh kasih sayang walaupun miskin, yang terbujuk direktur kaya untuk masuk ke rumah ini.

Walaupun Jaejoong masih tersenyum seperti tidak ada masalah apa pun, Yunho mulai berpikir apakah dia tersenyum karena memang merasa senang? Baru pertama kalinya pertanyaan seperti ini terbersit dalam benak Yunho.

"appa memukuli umma setiap hari."

Jaejoong bingung. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia menceritakan hal ini kepada Yunho. Padahal ia tidak pernah berkeluh kesah pada siapa pun. Walaupun ibunya sudah meninggal, ia masih putra ibunya. Karena ia keturunan ibunya, Jaejoong memutuskan akan hidup bahagia meski ibunya telah tiada. Ia bersikap seperti ini supaya ibunya juga bisa bahagia di surga.

Tapi, kenapa sekarang ia berkeluh kesah?

"beliau putri pertama dari keluarga seni bela diri. Umma mempelajari seni bela diri sejak kecil, jadi umma sangat kuat. Sebenarnya appa bukan tandingan umma, tapi anehnya beliau tidak pernah melawan dan hanya menerima pukulan appa. Ketika umma dipukuli, aku hanya bisa menangis di pojok. Setelah umma meninggal dunia, appa mendapat istri baru. Mereka tidak menganggap aku sebagai anggota keluarha mereka. Aku mempunyai cita-cita, tapi aku merasa impianku tidak akan tercapai jika tetap bertahan di rumah itu. Jadi aku menerima tawaran Direktur Jung untuk tinggal di Sky House."

Yunho mendengarkan cerita Jaejoong tanpa berkata apa pun. Ketika Jaejoong selesai bercerita, Yunho bertanya.

"kenapa ayahmu memukuli ibumu?"

"… sepertinya appa berpikir uma berselingkuh. Lalu melahirkanku."

"…"

"tetapi umma bukan orang semacam itu. Aku tidak tahu apakah umma mencintai appa atau tidak, tetapi umma tidak pernah mengkhianati orang lain. Umma…"

"ya. Aku mengerti. Tidak usah dilanjutkan lagi."

"ya…"

"berhentilah tersenyum."

"apa?"

"aku tidak suka melihatmu tersenyum. Jadi jangan tersenyum."

"hm. Kenapa? Kau takut jatuh cinta padaku ya, kalau aku tersenyum terus?"

Tiba-tiba Yunho menarik kerah baju Jaejoong. Mata Yunho seperti mutiara hitam yang menatap Jaejoong lekat-lekat.

"aku tidak suka tersenyum dan aku juga tidak suka orang yang tersenyum. Kau sedang menceritakan hal yang sedih, jadi tidak mungkin ingin tersenyum. Itu strategimu, ya? Meskipun kau tidak mau tersenyum, kau tetap tersenyum. Tapi di depanku jangan sekali-kali lagi kau melakukan itu. Sangat memuakkan."

_Bagaimana dia tahu aku memaksa diri tersenyum?_

Jaejoong pernah memperingatkan tidak akan tinggal diam jika Yunho berani menyentuhnya lagi, tapi sekarang ia tidak sanggup menepis. Karena terpesona dengan mata Yunho yang begitu dekat, ia sampai tidak bisa bergerak, hanya bisa balas menatap namja itu.

"mengerti?"

"ya."

"baguslah."

Yunho melepaskan cengkraman di kerah baju Jaejoong dan kembali duduk di sampingnya.

Jaejoong memeluk lutut dan menunduk.

"aku mencintai umma."

"tentu saja."

"tapi ada hal aneh."

"apa lagi?"

"ketika umma meinggal dunia, aku tidak bisa menangis. Di pemakamanaku tidak bisa menangis. Setelah kembali ke rumah pun aku tidak menangis. Meskipun aku melihat foto umma di album foto, air mataku juga tidak bisa keluar. Ada yang bilang, kalau orang yang sangat dicintai meninggal, kita tidak bisa langsung menangis karena terlalu syok, tapi nanti saat teringat kenangan orang itu, kita baru bisa menangis. Padahal ada banyak kenangan bersama umma di dalam kepalaku, tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa tidak bisa menangis."

Yunho tidak menjawab. Sebenarnya Jaejoong menceritakan ini bukan untuk meminta jawaban dari namja itu. Bagi Jaejoong, dia mau mendengarkan keluh-kesahnya saja sudah cukup, karena ia tidak pernah menyangka Yunho mau berbuat hal seperti ini.

Ketika Jaejoong sendiri mulai lupa apa yang dikatakannya tadi, terdengar suara pelan Yunho.

"kau sedang menangis."

"apa?"

"senyumanmu terlihat seperti tangisan bagiku. Sebenarnya kau menangis, setiap kali kau tersenyum."

"…"

"karena itu, kau jangan merengek di depanku. Setiap kali kau menangis, jangan coba-coba tersenyum. Aku sangat benci orang yang merengek."

.

.

Yunho mengerutkan kening sambil menatap Boa. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai kata-kaa yang baru saja meluncur dari bibir yeoja itu.

"siapa yang bilang begitu?" tanya Yunho.

"ini cerita yang menggemparkan di kelas biasa."

"oh ya?"

Boa menjadi cemas. Ia menceritakan sifat Jaejoong yang sesungguhnya kepada Yunho agar namja itu bertambah marah dan kemudian memisahkan Seunghyun dari Jaejoong. Tapi ternyata tanggapan Yunho begitu cuek sampai Boa curiga ada apa-apa antara Jaejoong dan Yunho.

_Tidak mungkin, _batin Boa. Tangannya yang ada di pangkuan dikepalkan erat-erat. _Tidak mungkin terjadi sesuatu antara mereka berdua._

Boa pura-pura tidak tahu, tapi ia sebenarnya sadar betapa besar rasa cinta Yunho padanya. Daro dulu Yunho hanya melihat Boa. Meskipun ada banyak yeoja dan namja cantik seperti Junsu di sekelilingnya, perhatian Yunho tidak pernah teralihkan.

Karena Boa mencintai Seunghyun, yeoja itu hanya bisa pura-pura tidak tahu perasaan Yunho. Tapi sebenarnya ia sangat bangga karena namja seperti Yunho menyukainya. Walaupun Seunghyun menginjak-injak hatinya, ia masih sanggup bertahan berkat Yunho yang selalu berada di sisinya.

"kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Yunho dengan nada tidak suka.

"oh? Tidak… apakah tidak akan ada masalah?"

"apanya?"

"Jaejoong… aku tidak berpikir Jaejoong jahat, tapi… Seunghyun oppa sebenarnya agak polos. Kalau dia terluka bagaimana?"

"nuna berharap aku melakukan sesuatu?"

"apa? Tidak, aku tidak meminta apa-apa…"

"kalau begitu, kenapa nuna berkata seperti itu kepadaku?"

"kau… marah?"

"ya. Aku tidak suka nuna mencemaskan namja lain di depanku."

"tapi Seunghyun oppa kan hyungmu."

"…"

"jangan marah. Mianhae…"

"tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku pergi dulu."

"ya."

"dan…"

Yunho berdiri kemudian bergeming sejenak sambil menatap Boa. Matahari berada di belakang Yunho, sehingga wajah namja itu tertutup bayangan. Boa merasa tidak nyaman karena tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Yunho.

_Apa aku salah bicara? Apakah seharusnya aku memakai kata yang lebih halus? Bagaimana kalau Yunho berpikir aku suka menggosipkan orang lain?_

"Kim Jaejoong… bukan orang sejahat itu. Pasti ada kesalahpahaman." Kata Yunho.

"oh… ya."

"kalau begitu, rajin belajar ya. Sampai nanti."

"ya…"

Jemari Boa bergetar.

_Aku dibuang. Aku juga dibuang Yunho._

Pikiran itu berputar-putar di kepala Boa sampai ia gemetar.

_Apa yang kau lakukan, Kim Jaejoong?_

Boa tidak percaya Yunho membela orang lain. Kecemburuan yang awalnya kecil mulai menjadi besar.

_Bagaimana caranya kau merebut hati_ Yunho?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**BAGAIMANA? SUDAH CUKUP PANJANG KAH?**

**TENTANG NOVELNYA, NOVEL INI KELUARAN /? DARI KOREA, NAMA PENGARANGNYA BAEK MYO. DAN TERBIT TAHUN 2012. SILAHKAN GOOGLING.**

**YUNJAE MOMENTNYA SUDAH MUNCUL, DAN SETELAH INI MOMENTNYA AKAN SEMAKIN BANYAK.**

**DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA, JAEMA AKAN DIAJAK BERLIBUR KE THAILAND OLEH PARA PANGERAN... JADI, NANTIKAN SAJA /?**

**.**

**THANKS FOR ALL READERS, REVIEWERS, FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITERS~~**

**SEE YA ^^**


End file.
